


Entering Orbit 合二为一

by ronnie_vfs



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie_vfs/pseuds/ronnie_vfs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在Narada一事后，为了躲避媒体的疯狂跟踪，Jim躲去了爱荷华。但一次午夜时分的错误传讯，让Spock出现在了他家门口。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entering Orbit 合二为一

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Entering Orbit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864225) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



如果这样一个人，碰巧遇到另一个人恰是他自己的另一半……那就会发生什么样情形呢？他们就会马上互相爱慕，互相亲昵，一刻都不肯分离……

——《会饮》柏拉图（*译文摘自朱光潜先生译本）

 

企业号回转了地球。但本该环绕着它的热烈的欢呼与号角，却因为一颗联邦星球的陨灭而变得略略沉默。那些原本雀跃着能够上岸、推攘着要登上运输艇的船员，只要看到身边那几位瓦肯长老冰封的脸孔，他们归家的喜悦就被压制下去，转而感觉到一阵自私和愧疚——毕竟地球被救了下来。

运输艇逐个地驶离了太空船坞。每一艘都满载有七十五名乘客，最终总共动用了整整六艘运输艇才将所有船员带往地面。它们穿过大气层进入了旧金山，而天空布满了自太平洋辗转而来的浓雾，仿佛一条厚重的灰毯，将太阳都全部隔绝；看起来，就好像这座城市自己都在默默哀恸。Jim Kirk为此在心中生出一点感激。

Spock就坐在Jim的身边。他两手庄重地交叠放在腿上，那双深色的眼睛则一眨不眨地直视前方。就外人看来，他似乎十分平静，但Jim很清楚他内心里隐匿的汹涌情绪。在Spock的双手锁住Jim的喉管的那一刻，那股因为他母亲的死而带来的愤怒、自责、和失落，全数都袭进了Jim的脑中；他对Spock所感受到的一切都一清二楚。如果这会其实是Bones坐在他身边，Jim会伸手拍拍Bones的膝盖，对他说：“都会好起来的。”可这不是Bones。因此Jim只能紧紧抓住扶手，什么话也没有说出来。

当运输艇终于降落，舰上的高级官员都被护送前往联邦司令部去做报告。Jim深深地妒忌了Bones——他虽然也是高级军衔，却并不用参加会议，直接回了公寓（说医疗官都只要明天早上去做一个单独的、超短的简报就行了；这根本是扯淡、而且一点不公平）。

报告在一间既没有窗户、也没有咖啡供应的房间里持续了两个小时。这还算是短的；显然将军们看在Spock指挥官的面子上将时间缩减了。但仍然；每一次提到瓦肯的时候，Spock都会眨一下眼睛。Jim知道他在痛苦：那些将军向他提出的每一个问题一定都会让那些可怕的回忆在他脑海中重现。你明知瓦肯星即刻就要毁灭，却依然冒险传送下去。为什么？你的传送是否出于个人义务？你可以将Kirk先生关在禁闭室，可不然；你将他流放到了织女星。为什么？你没有发现自己的负面情绪。为什么？而Spock就只是冷静地坐在那里，完整地回答他们的所有提问。唯一泄露他的不安的，只有他太阳穴上跳动着的一条血管。

他们对待Jim也是同样残酷。他试着想像Spock那样笔直地坐着，可结果还是往后靠在椅背，脑袋微微歪着，一边拿脚在地上轻轻地点——以此来维持他的镇定和沉着。你本没有被允许登上企业号。你是否贿赂了McCoy医生来达到此样目的？你传送上企业号时它正以曲速前进，你是如何做到成功传送的？你试图和一名敌对的罗慕兰人进行谈判，将企业号、和舰上的所有船员都置于险境。为什么？Spock指挥官违背了安全协议第49.09条，有关合理对待囚犯的章程。你是否想要控告他？你是否还想控告其对你实施的人身攻击？那最后一个问题令Jim的双手在会议桌下紧握成拳，他忍不住开口道：“听着，Spock没有攻击任何人。我们能走了吗？”

Jim想要的，不过是回到他的小小公寓，再好好享受一个热水澡——一个有真正水流、和干净毛巾的热水澡——但Barnett将军坚持要他和Spock还有Sulu一道去参加一场简短的新闻发布会。“就两分钟。”将军说着，重重拍了拍Jim的肩膀。“每个人都想看看那个拯救了地球的英雄。然后你就能走了。如果有事我们会再联系你。”

记者们等在一间狭窄的招待室里面。天花板极矮——比较起来，方才的报告都要显得更加舒服一些。当他们一走进这间屋子，各路摄影设备、采访机器的闪光灯就登时猛然亮起，Jim不得不抬手挡住那阵刺眼的强光。人群的嗡嗡声几乎要把他们全部吞没，而等他们走到房间的正前方，那一阵阵人声更是愈发嘈杂。

墙面是灰色的。地毯也是灰色的。前边一座木质讲台上则装饰了一枚星舰指挥部的徽章。Sulu直直地跨上台阶，往前走了几步；Jim就盯着他的后背也跟了上去。可不知怎么最终却是他站在了扩音器的跟前；Sulu站在他的右手，而Spock在他的后头——Jim能感觉得到。

而提问就开始了。

“回到地球感觉怎么样？”

“很棒。”他淡淡答道。

“你能对Pike舰长的受伤情况发表一下意见吗？”

“我不是医生。”

“说Pike舰长因为伤重，已无法再重拾企业号的指挥权。这是真的吗？“

“我相信Kirk先生已经表明他无法回答任何有关医疗方面的问题了。”Spock忽然插了嘴。Jim的眼角瞟见他稍稍往前；他们的肩膀轻柔地碰在了一起。Jim往右边挪了一步。

“那说星舰学院因为你触犯校规要起诉你，这是真的吗，Kirk先生？”

“我对此并不知情。”

“说你之前其实被星舰停学了，你是偷偷溜上企业号参与这次任务的。这是真的吗？”

“我是因医嘱登上企业号的。之后被提升为大副一职。”

“有人指控你所谓疾病是捏造的。你对此有什么回应？”

“我当时头痛欲裂，左眼都看不到任何东西，”Jim道：“我不知道你们要怎么捏造这种事情。”这——大体上是真的。他反正没有在症状上说谎。谁又晓得Bones是不是故意给他注射的那什么鬼东西？

“Pike舰长之所以会提升你的职位，你认为是否与你父亲在开尔文号上的英勇表现有关？”

“听着，”Jim低头看向他的双手，冷冷道：“大约有六十亿的瓦肯人在几天前失去了他们的生命。让我们说点有用的事。最后一个问题。”

“Spock指挥官，你没能在瓦肯星毁灭之前拯救你自己的母亲。这是真的吗？”

“是的。”Spock道。Jim顿时绷紧了面孔，脑袋朝着门口点了点。Spock做了个细微的同意的手势，就和Sulu一起离开了这间屋子；留下身后的一地叫声。

“你撒了谎。”当他们一齐走下那片宽阔的台阶，走进早春二月的温和空气，Spock突然又开了口。周围的庭院安静得让人觉得古怪。“你大可以向他们确认我针对你做出的那些消极行为。可你没有。”

他冲着Jim浅浅地蹙了蹙眉。眉心间露出一点细小的褶痕。

“我才不会把这种私人问题跟那些记者或是将军说出来。”Jim叹了口气。“你是不是要去找你爸？”

“是的。”

“跟他说我问了好。”Jim在草地上站住了，伸手碰了碰Spock的手臂；后者立时僵住。“听着，我很抱歉他们刚说的那些东西。我也真的、真的为你妈妈的事感到难过。”

Spock就拿着那双深色的眼睛一眨不眨地望着他。片刻轻轻点了点头。Jim就笑了，抬手往他肩膀上轻敲了敲。

“后会有期，指挥官。”

+++

“我想来个热水澡，再来罐冰啤酒。”McCoy刚开门Jim就大大地叫了一声，推开McCoy走了进去。“请告诉我我们冰箱里还有啤酒。我今晚喝不了替代酒精。”

“这样糟啊，哈？我刚没注意。报告怎么样？”

“超不讲理。你吃过了？”

“一个钟头前就吃了。”

Jim把行李袋扔在玄关，摇摇晃晃地走到冰箱前看了一圈里头贫乏的储藏，随即发现了六小包啤酒。只是实在没什么食物；Jim饿了，可又不想做饭，只能往复制机那里要了一个火鸡三明治。而等他进了浴室打开热水的时候，他已经在往嘴巴里塞第三个三明治——左手里还拿了一罐啤酒。另一罐则被他夹在胳膊弯里面。

他把那两罐都放到边上的水槽，飞快地脱下了制服，从脚踝上踹开了，随即就打开一罐，长长、长长地喝了一口。他脖子上还有一圈淤青。Jim抬手小心翼翼地摸了摸，残留的疼痛令他脸上的肌肉微微抽搐。他顿了顿，片刻把剩下来的那几口三明治一口气塞进了嘴里，没嚼两下就全吞了下去。

水很热。令人满意的热。它们冲刷下他的脸颊和胸口，在他的身体上肆意流淌。但Bones在外头很用力地敲门，大声喊道：“你是打算一辈子住里面啦？”Jim只能不甘不愿地关了笼头，拿毛巾擦干了身体，套上T恤拉长了脸出去找Bones。一边又打开第二罐啤酒。

“我都想和这啤酒来一发了。我真的好爱它。”Jim说道。Bones翻了个白眼。

Jim又在沙发上摔坐下去。这跟舰桥上的舰长椅子感觉不一样；软软的，很舒服。并且绝不会在这里发生什么惊心动魄的事情。他往后躺进那堆抱枕里面，抬起光脚架在咖啡桌上。边上的好医生立刻就瞪了他一眼。

“干嘛？”Jim说：“我脚很干净的。”

Bones坐上旁边的扶手椅，抬手揉了揉脸。“我累死了。”

“我也是。”

“真不敢相信不过几天的时间就发生了这么多破事。”

“我还不敢相信这栋楼会这么安静呢。”而且恐怕要安静许久。Jim想，那么多学员都死了——这里住的大多是三年生和四年生。他想到那些公寓里留下的私人物品：一幅全家人的全息影像，一件宝贝的外星纪念品，或是一柜子再也不会有人去穿的衣服。这栋楼里本来四处都是吵闹的音乐，要轰响到大半夜才会罢休。还有那些模模糊糊的交谈、低语、大笑、呻吟；Jim隔壁第二间屋子住的那个家伙和人上床上得都超过了Jim的想象。他过去一直期望学院会在走廊里安装一些隔绝噪音的设备，因为这些混乱让他很难、也很不想去学习（是的，Jim是爱轰趴，也趴得很厉害，可是他同时也是个认真学习的好好学生）。然而如今只剩下静止的、沉默的空气。Jim才发现自己有多想要那些鲜活的生命围绕在他的身边。

“你需要睡眠。”

“喝完这一罐。”他许诺道：“我就去睡。”

“另外我不想看见你靠近那台咖啡机。今晚不能喝咖啡。”

“我发誓。就只是啤酒而已。”

Jim有个习惯：他会在一小时里喝掉一个人正常一天会喝的咖啡。Bones通常会容忍他的这个习惯；但今晚大概是不行了。Jim头往后靠在沙发上面，手指无意识地碰了碰他的脖颈。

“那瓦肯人是真把你伤到了。明天过来诊所，我帮你把那些淤青弄掉。”

“明天你手上得全都是那些幸存者。算了。”Jim道。他抬手爬了爬头发。“为什么我感觉我们好像走了要好几个月的样子？”

“那你可以想想你以后出任务一出好几年得是什么场景吧。”

+++

一阵敲门的响动把Jim从他每天早晨七点半的恍惚中惊醒。他懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，打了个呵欠，没有理会。

“去开门。”Bones在他房间里大叫一声。他应该是在仔细穿戴他的常规制服——等下医疗部有场报告会要开。而Jim则穿着条内裤缩在他们的客厅里面，手上捧着杯冒着腾腾热气的咖啡（不是复制机里弄出来的玩意，是实实在在的、现磨现煮的上品）。要是Bones看到，一定会当场把这杯咖啡弄走；不让Jim有机会碰上一碰。

Jim不得不冲回卧室把他的马克杯——它是鲜红色的，上边用黑体白字写了“要么念书，要么坐牢”几个字，来自于Pike舰长提供的圈内笑话——摆在床头柜上，又急急忙忙从地板上抓了条牛仔裤套上去。他往前走了几步，停下来，转身回去抓起咖啡一口气全喝了下去，随即拐到厨房又倒了一杯。而门口的人又敲了一下门。

Bones就叫起来。“开门！Jim。靠！”

Jim走了过去。他以为会是Scotty；他之前在入港前给了Scotty他的住址。或是Sulu。或者甚至是过来接Bones的Chapel护士。可当他开了门才发现——

“Spock。”Jim皱住眉毛。他往后退开一步，好让他之前的这位代理舰长走进来。Spock穿了条黑色的长袍，头发整齐，双手负在背后；脸上则是一贯的面无表情。他的形象简直可说严峻——相比起Jim那头刚从床上起来的乱蓬蓬的头发，还有那什么都没穿的上半身。Spock看了眼Jim光裸的胸膛，片刻抬起眼睛，视线移上Jim的脸颊。

“呃。咖啡？”Jim喝了口手里的咖啡。它还是太烫了，喝起来不算舒服；但Jim无视了他口腔里轻微的刺痛。到明天他的嘴会很酸，说不定还会有皮脱落；可这会儿他并不在乎。他又喝了一口，努力睁大了眼睛。

“你没有回复我的信息。因此我以为还是过来一趟。”

Jim打了个呵欠。“我在睡觉呢。”

“我在前一个小时才发送的那条信息。”

“我刚醒都没十五分钟。我早上醒过来第一件事也不会是去看我的星舰官方通讯频道。抱歉。”

“本星期五早晨将会重新召开你的听证会。”

“我的什么？”

“你的学院听证会。”Spock道：“我今早收到了日期和时间的通知。因此我才会试图联系你。当我未曾收到回复，我推测——而此推测也是正确的——你没有从学院那里收到通知，也不知道这场审判将会继续。我认为你大概更愿意亲耳听到这条消息。”

“你还要跟我烦这种——”

“不是的。”Spock道：“我并不希望在此事上有任何进一步针对你的动作。”

“那就撤销那场控诉呀！”

“我确实提交了撤销指控的必要文件。然而学院坚持要再审；他们不愿这场诉讼半途而废。”

“扯淡！”Jim怒骂一声。Bones已经从房间里出来，还在扣他衣领上的纽扣。“这他妈就是在扯淡。”Jim走近窗户，将窗帘猛地一把拉开。“我们刚救了这颗星球！这就是他们感谢我的方式？把我拖进一场学院校规的听证会？因为我在那他妈的小林丸号上的所谓作弊？”

“你确实作弊了。”Spock指出。

“你我明明都知道那场测试根本算不了什么。我们这些天经历的还不够吗？你比其他人都该清楚！现在居然还把那种陈年往事提起来？我再说一遍。这就是在扯淡！”

“联邦认为，根据学院政策，这场审判是必须的。听证会将在八点整举行。”

“这太狗屁了。我不会去的。”

“Jim。”Bones插了嘴。“这可不是什么婚礼邀请！你在这事上没有选择的余地。”

“总会有余地的。”

“如果你拒绝出现，委员会将认为这是你自认有罪。”Spock道：“我以为这些议程并无任何逻辑可言，但我建议你出席为自己辩护。你帮助了瓦肯人撤离。我不愿见到你被谴责。”

“我肯定他们早就做好决定了。”

“如果你要拿你的事业在这事上孤注一掷，我得说你是个蠢得要命的蠢猪。”Bones拿起他那支最爱的无针注射器往Jim的脖子上扎了一针。他的手指碰到了一处旧伤疤，Jim下意识就抬起手捂住那里，瞪了Bones一眼。“那会议是全都是官僚政治的废话，但你去定了；即使那我要往你屁股上打一剂镇定剂，再把你扯着去到那儿——你也去定了。”

“若你允许，”Spock又道，“我会代表你进行辩论。”

“我自己能说。”Jim顿时脱口而出。

“很高兴你还是决定了去参加。”Spock就道：“我会在八点整见你。”

他转身走了。

“靠！”Jim瞪着那扇阖起来的门板。“他耍了我！”

“你最好洗洗你的那身制服。”

“我恨你。”

“不用费心了，”Bones往他的肩膀上甩下一巴掌。“你可以之后再感谢我。”

+++

Bones起了床，穿戴齐整地逼近Jim——脸上还挂着恼火的表情。Jim模模糊糊地睁开了眼睛。

已经是礼拜五的早晨。

“快把你屁股从床上挪起来。”Bones一把拉开被单：“我做了煎饼。”

“我得洗个澡。”Jim抱怨着蜷缩成一团。清晨冰冷的空气覆上了他的肌肤。

“那你他妈快点！”Bones走出了房间。“委员会可不会等你！而且我不大确定Spock是不是会有耐心——只要事情一牵扯到你他就不是很有耐心。”

“他也不能因为我在我自己的审讯上迟到了而流放我。”

“起床。洗澡。立刻！”

“难道没有什么疑难杂症要等着你去治嘛？”Jim咕哝一声，爬起来走向浴室。

半晌等他一脸清爽地重新出现，他发现自己那身制服正躺在他那张已经铺好的床上（Bones的婚姻令他的身体中种下了许多做家务的本能：比如铺床叠被、和美味的早餐）。Jim撅着嘴巴套上了制服，找了双对称的袜子，又穿上一双皮鞋。他刷刷牙，开始吃早饭。

“洗衣店的收据我放在你床头柜了。”Bones看着Jim吞下一小口薄饼。“我知道你自己绝不会去弄这种事。好了，快点吃光，睡美人！我们得走了。”

+++

这一次的审讯，Spock全程都站在他的身边。当学院委员会叫了Jim的名字，他端正了脸，两手摆在跟前讲台边上。房间里并没有什么人。只有几个零零碎碎的观察员坐落在礼堂四周。

Jim把上回说的内容又复述了一遍。只是这次再没有一个烦人的瓦肯人会跳出来了。底下或许有人在吃惊Spock竟然会站在他这一边；但是也没有谁将疑问说出口。

“你是第一个妨碍到模拟程序运行的学员。你是如何做到这点的？”

“我花了十二个小时编设子程序。之后通过一个技术人员的邮件将它安装了下去。”

“你要求一名技术人员帮你作弊？”

“没有。她毫不知情。我只是发了她一封邮件；里面种了那个程序的补丁。当她打开邮件的那一刻补丁就会自动运行安装。”

“因此你不仅做了弊，还滥用了同学对你的信任，并往联邦电脑中投放了病毒？”

“你们干嘛还浪费时间说这些事情？”Jim叫起来。“你们不该在安排那些追悼仪式什么的吗？数以百计的学员在几天前通通失去了生命啊！”

“委员会很清楚这些学员为国捐躯的事实。”一名将军淡淡答道：“他们就会受到追悼。但我们今天在此聚集，是为了讨论你在星舰的前途问题。”

委员会的坐席那里响起了一阵低低的讨论声音。Jim看着他们紧张地互相对视，眼角则瞥到Bones摇头的模样。那名将军清清嗓子，坐回椅上，拿肃穆的语气和两边的成员都小谈一会；片刻谨慎地点点头，往身前的文件上记下了什么。

“Kirk先生，我的委员会同事要求在此事上有更多审议的时间。等我们作出决定，我们会第一时间通知你。现在，解散。”

+++

Jim是第一个走出门去的。Bones紧跟其后，皱脸说：“你是想被退学才开心吗？”

他们去了两个街区外的一间他们最爱的咖啡店。Jim客套地邀请了一下Spock，但出乎他的意料，Spock同意了——这会就坐在Jim的左手边低头啜饮一杯薄荷茶。Jim则点了杯双倍特浓咖啡。这是间小小的咖啡屋，里边只有十二张桌子，不过咖啡力道强劲、食物味道也很不错。他们一齐缩在角落里最大的一张桌子边上，Spock贴着壁炉坐着，Bones嘴里一边嘀咕着要流汗流到死了，一边松开衬衫衣领。Jim转过身看向跳跃的火焰。

“你是否还摄取除了咖啡以外其他的饮料？”Spock忽然开口。

Jim想了有一分钟。“我还摄取啤酒。这算不算？”

“Jim是个特别注重养生的人。你一定看出来了。”Bones拉长了调子。他低头喝了口水，又看一眼菜单。“我要点个三明治。你们想要什么吗？”

“我过会会和我的父亲会面。”Spock道。

“那就是不要了。”Bones说：“Jim？”

“给我拿个那种烤奶酪三明治。”Jim道：“要加上培根的。就跟他们说这次千万别在烤的时候用上花生油——除非他们想和可爱的过敏性休克过一个欢乐满载的下午。哦，再问问他们能不能多加培根？”

“正如我所说；多注重养生啊。”Bones推开桌子，起身走向柜台。“顺便告诉你一声：我不会再跟你一起坐在急诊室里面了。所以你只能吃沙拉。”

Jim冲着Bones翻了个情深意切的白眼。

“我知道你肯定还在为那场测验生气。”他又回过头，看向Spock。“但多谢你能跟我站一起。”

“我没有生气。”Spock道：“只是颇为遗憾你把Vro学员卷进了此事。”

“你怎么会……？”Jim怀疑地望向Spock。

“Uhura学员告知我你在一些场合会和她的舍友见面。因此当我听到你的证词，我就从逻辑上下了结论：她一定就是你提到的那名技术人员。”

“你说得我像个混蛋似的。”Jim垂下脑袋。“我是喜欢Gaila的。或者我后来是真喜欢她了。我必须承认我一开始会和她约会只是为了能接近那场测验的代码。”

“这表示你为那场测验做过一定的研究。也很熟悉负责编设它的我们几人。可你并没有尝试操纵于我。”

“说真的，我不觉得我能操纵一个瓦肯人。再说了，Gaila人很好的。我们也有过一段美好的时光。她最喜欢我的眼睛。”Jim向着Spock眨了眨眼。但后者没有任何反应。“瞧见没？这一招拿来对付猎户座的人要容易多了。我很难过她……”

Jim没能继续说下去。他深呼吸一口气，坐直了身子，看向桌面。Spock理解地点点头。

又过去几分钟，Bones端着盘子回来了。他把一大份招牌沙拉摆到Jim跟前。Jim拿了根叉子叉起只小番茄，不情愿地吃了下去。

“永远都这么关心我。”他说。一点沙拉酱落到他的制服上面，Jim就拿了张纸巾随便擦了擦。

“那是因为我不得不照看你！你想要个围嘴吗？”Bones骂了一句，吃起他自己的那个涂满了蛋黄酱的火鸡全麦三明治。这算是有多健康？Jim只能瞪着它望梅止渴。

“你想有人帮你尝尝不？”

“闭嘴，吃你的沙拉吧。”

“Kirk先生？”旁边突然响起一把不熟悉的嗓音。他们三个一齐抬头，就看到一个二十来岁的、容貌清秀的女人，穿一身套裙，手里拿了个录音设备。“我是旧金山观察报的记者。我能询问一下你今早上听证会的一些情况吗？你认为最终结果会是怎样的？”

“无可奉告。”Jim道。他转回头去，重新望向那片壁炉。

“那Spock指挥官，”她顿了顿，又将录音器递向Spock。“你对Kirk先生的审讯结果是否有什么考量？”

“我不会发表任何声明。”Spock道。

“那你能证实一下要建立瓦肯星新殖民地的消息吗？”

Spock没有开口。Jim又转回头来，看向Spock的脸。

“以你最佳的估计，你认为目前有多少瓦肯星的幸存者在地球上寻求庇护？”

Spock很明显地绷住了脸。

“当你知晓你母亲死讯的时候，你人在哪里？”

“老天！”Jim忍不住了。他转脸望向那个女人：“你有什么毛病？他说了他不想发表任何声明了！快从这里滚出去。”

“我只是想报道新闻罢了，Kirk先生。这是我的权利。”

“你是想拿别人的损失做文章，好让自己能多卖几张报纸。听好了：你是不会从这里、从我们这里、听到任何言论的。”

他回过身，抬起杯子喝光了里面最后的几滴咖啡，又重重地将它砸在桌上。杯子边缘就有一块瓷片被震碎了下来。那记者也火了；Jim听到她咔地关上了录音机，转身走人。旁边有几个老顾客轻轻地鼓起了掌。Jim耸耸肩，捡起那块碎瓷，摆在掌心。它很锋利——他将指尖抵住了它，感到一股钻心的疼痛。胸口的怒火才稍稍减轻一些。

“你本不必为我辩护。”Spock道。

“我讨厌记者而已。”Jim犟了一句，把瓷片扔到旁边地上。“我以前小时候，每年过生日，都要去星舰的船坞去参加悼念我父亲的仪式。当时那些人问我的问题，简直能叫人难以置信。他们会问我：你爸爸为了救你死了。你感觉怎么样？如果你能和他说话，你会对他说什么？我还被问是不是想他。我从没见过他好吗！你知道对一个小孩子来说那是怎样的心情？”他往后靠在椅子上。“就好像，他们都没有感情一样。难怪我妈妈后来开始酗酒。”

“但这不会停止的。”Bones道：“你也很清楚。他们会在你门外扎营，会在学院里四处跟着你乱晃，会把他们自己硬生生塞到你的生活里来——直到从你这里得到了他们想要的。一句爆炸性言论。你们两个都会是这样。”

“那我就足不出户呗。”Jim笑道。

“这看似并不可行。”Spock道。

“开玩笑啦，Spock。你知道，我妈妈正好出任务去了。”又一次。“我老家的房子就没人在住。反正企业号还在修，如果我们真能回去，那我们起码还有一个月才用登舰。或许我该拿这段时间度个假。”

“你要躲到爱荷华去？”Bones不动声色。

Jim耸耸肩。“为什么不呢？总比呆在这里，成天演戏给这些小丑看强吧。如果听证会有了结果，Spock给我打电话就行了。”

“那我要如何联系你？”Spock问道。“官方通讯频道很显然并没有效果。”

“把你通讯器给我。”

Spock抬起他纤瘦的手掌——这还挺好笑的，因为他的那双手其实力气不要太大——从长袍里拿出来他的通讯设备，递到了Jim的掌心。Jim就把他自己通讯器的号码输入进去，片刻还给了Spock。

“那是我的私人号码。”他说。

“你检查下他给自己取的来电名称。”Bones在旁边说：“他往我的通讯簿里写的名字是翘屁股舰长。等你跟别人在约会吃饭，某些混账却不停拿以这样的名字打头的短讯轰炸你的通讯器——那你就是浑身上下长了嘴也说不清了。”

“放心啦，”Jim就笑起来，伸手轻轻捶了捶Spock的手臂。“我写的是Jim Kirk。我晓得还是别惹你生气的为好——这可是我痛苦的经验之谈。”

Spock就垂下眼，抿住了唇，什么也没有说。Jim顿时记起来他不该拿那件事来开玩笑——他张了张嘴，想要说点道歉的话，但Bones先他开了口。

“你确定要走吗，小鬼？”

“你明天要载我去车站。”

“好啦，好啦。”Bones挥挥手，低头咬了口他的三明治。

+++

隔天下午Bones如约载了Jim去车站——只是脸上表情不好。眉头皱成了一团。Jim搭了十一点整的一趟穿梭机，它途中会经过爱荷华市。从这里去到那边大概有两千英里之遥，再加上打车到河滨镇，统共大约要花四个半钟头。

Jim买了张硬座的票；他肯定是要睡过去的，因此也不用买更大的位子（他一直都觉得在公共交通工具上睡着是件很叫人尴尬的事情。可他躺在自己床上时候又总是失眠）。这班穿梭机比起星舰军方用的要舒服得多，每三座一排，边上有窗，充足的光线就能照耀进来方便乘客阅读。然而Jim的PADD上并没有小说；他只存了几本教科书，而这会儿他一看到这些课程作业就会想起他坐上这班车的原因。再说，他已经受够上课了。因此他只是把PADD塞回了包里，整个填到了脖子下面，头抵着窗户睡了过去。

当他醒过来的时候，天还亮着。穿梭机正平稳地、飞快地往前运行，而窗外的景色就变得十分模糊，仿佛一张涂抹了各色颜料的、千变万化的污浊画布。Jim低头看了看通讯器上的时间：快要十七点整。太阳即将落下。他想着不知道站台那里等不能打得到出租；通讯器却突然响了起来。

>>你活着就是为了让我受苦的是不是。到家了告诉我一声。

>>去找个人扎一针。

Jim头往后一靠，无视了身边那个打呼的男人。也许他就该买张头等舱的票；但他的账户上信用点不够了，现在也没有什么固定收入……不。他们肯定不会开除他的。他太珍贵了。他们无法承受让他离开的代价。

穿梭机在十七点三十五分到站。还有半个钟头天光就要暗下来，Jim就叫了辆出租车——又一项信用点的支出。他呻吟一声。或许他到镇上以后能在船坞酒吧找个活干：他调制马丁尼的手法仍旧是一流的；何况他还有一双战无不胜攻无不克的蓝眼睛。

又过去十八分钟，出租车到了地方。Jim下了车，陡然就仿佛回到了十岁——他重新变回了那个在他妈妈房子的前院提着石子玩的小男生。

那是栋两层楼的建筑。墙面被经年累月的阳光晒成了褐色，与边上环绕的景致融为一体。它有一个小小的、陈旧的前廊，飘窗上的百叶没了，周围的围栏也需要修缮。Winona Kirk从来不是个顾家的女人——以前Sam会照料院子，而Frank，当Frank还在他们这一家里面的时候，他会用心地维修这整栋房屋。可是如今，他的妈妈离开了地球，Sam结了婚，搬去了鬼知道的某个地方；Frank也走了。它就这样被抛下。

Jim拿拇指抚过门前那个老式的扫描仪，打开了前门。至少他入伍以后她没有重新设置密码。他从旧金山写信告诉她说他通过了第一学期期末考试的时候，她也并没有多么开心。他曾说她虚伪，因为她自己把一辈子都献给了星舰和联邦；但他心里其实是懂的。她不想George Kirk的命运在她的孩子身上重现，因此Jim在河滨镇混着反而让她更满足；起码这说明他能在晚上回来——即使她不能在家里陪着他。

当她第一次出任务的时候，她给家里面打了很多次电话。之后慢慢的，这样的通信就越来越少。她爱宇宙，或许比爱他、爱Sam更甚——因为宇宙是她感觉距离George最近的地方。这是她自己亲口说的。那是某一年的圣诞，Frank离开了，他们被大雪堵在家里。Jim那时只有十九岁，他看着她拿手指拂过那些老旧的全息播放器，里面记录着她的婚礼，记录着George骄傲地接过他的指挥官肩章，成为开尔文号的大副的模样；还记录了Sam的诞辰。但没有Jim的。显而易见……没有Jim的。

“这是我能靠近他的唯一方式。”她喃喃着，视线上下飘忽，指尖摇晃着一个玻璃杯子。Jim拿过那个杯子，仰头将里面的东西（威士忌，她的最爱）一饮而尽。又拿过一条毯子，温柔地将她盖住。

他的通讯器响了。Jim走进房子。距离他上次回来这里，已经过了一年。Winona在地球上的话，总会在圣诞节打电话叫他回去，说他们应该在一起做点什么。他就会搭一辆穿梭机回去，和他妈妈在这栋屋子里过上一个周末，吃两天外卖，再灌下无穷无尽的咖啡（他的咖啡瘾绝对是遗传的；她喝下的咖啡都能将她的血液染黑）。

太阳已经落山。但仍有余光，可以望见用旧被单罩住的家具，和厨房桌上一盆死去已久的盆栽。它的叶子已变得卷曲，干枯枯的。Jim伸手指弹了一下；它就掉落下去，摔在底下盆里干硬的土壤上面。Jim抱起这整盆东西，扔进了一边的垃圾桶，又把洗手台前的窗帘拉开了，看着房间里的灰尘在一缕夕阳下缓缓地飞舞着、飞舞着、终于盘旋着落下。他又打开右手边的一个橱柜，发现了他妈妈留下来的一瓶白兰地。它没再藏在玻璃杯的后边（他以前从不明白她为什么要这样藏着。谁都看得出来它下降的速度要快过她喝它的速度），他就愉快地拿出来倒了最后一杯，一手掀开沙发上的罩单坐了下去，将手里的酒一饮而尽。

片刻后他又站起身，踉踉跄跄地上楼去他以前的卧室。他妈妈把它当作了一间储藏室。刚进门的墙边上就堆满了箱子，衣柜前还有好几个包，里面像是塞满了各种衣物。Jim都怀疑Winona到底有没有帮他换过床单了。他扫开床尾踏板上大堆大堆的文件，张开手臂在床上躺了下来。他一直都很喜欢这块床垫，它会在正中央往下轻轻陷进去，这样他睡觉的时候就好像有一只茧将他裹住。墙面则需要重新上漆；他以前和Frank因为工作的事情吵架，在墙上拿拳头砸了个凹坑（实则在海报后面还有很多这样的玩意），她却从类没有掩盖过。角落里的海报都已经卷了角。有一张还掉了。它们大部分都是地球二十一世纪时候那些乐队海报的复制品；但也有两张安多利的波普艺术。还有一张，用极小的字体写了一整篇的麦克白。

Jim拿出他的通讯器，发了条信息给Bones。

>>回到我的老房间感觉真他妈怪。

他闭上了眼睛。想着要不要踢掉鞋子，可结果还是懒得去动。而他的通讯器又响了起来。

>>我很高兴你安全抵达了目的地。

Bones居然会装模作样地用这样正式的语气。Jim大笑几声，但随即忽然意识到这貌似是一个未知号码发过来的。他连忙翻阅了历史记录，才发现他刚才是不小心回复了一条他之前没看到的信息。

>>我是Spock。若想同我联系请使用这个号码。

一股古怪的感觉滑过Jim的身体。他情不自禁又看了一遍Spock的信息。随后是第三遍、第四遍——然后他咧开嘴笑了。他不知道自己心里是在激动、还是在快活。他只知道自己喝醉了。他把这个号码存了“Spock”的名字（尽管他有想过是不是要写“有着恐怖眉毛的男人”），又给真的McCoy发了条简短的信息，为自己开的笑话笑了几声；就穿着衣服沉沉睡了过去。

+++

三年了。三年过去，Jim才再一次在自己家里醒过来；并无所事事。但现在这“无所事事”却显得懒散和放纵，而Jim也不知道自己到底要做什么。他起身泡了杯咖啡，在房子里走了一圈，随手掀开那些家具上罩着的白布。他在每间屋子里都待了一会，重新熟悉了一下环境。Sam的房间整洁到让人气愤的地步，因此Jim故意踢翻了一张相片。他妈妈的房间则还是一股洗衣皂和灰尘的气味；和以前一模一样。她从没真的在这里呆过多少时间，大多数时候只是躺在沙发那里，思考着一个又一个的引擎问题——Jim想他有时候会失眠，也是有基因原因的。

房子里其余的部分也和Jim记忆中并无差别：最多不过破旧一些。然而后院却是个实在的惊喜。在Jim童年的回忆里，那不过是个尘土和石块堆积的地方；并且终年炎热。他基本上没怎么在那里呆过，除了有一次：他冲他妈妈说了脏话，Frank就给了他一个水桶，让他去后院里把那些石头都捡起来。可Jim之所以是Jim，就在于他从来不在意这些惩处，他把Frank的命令抛在脑后，一早上就坐在前廊看书，下午则试着想修改掉前门设置的宵禁时间（他已经厌倦爬窗了）。等晚上Frank下班回来，去后院里看到Jim的成果——Jim就被锁在了外面。那一整晚，他就睡在了那丑陋的、四处撒满石子的后院里（好吧，Frank和Sam是这样以为的。但Jim飞檐走壁实乃个中好手）。

此刻最令他吃惊的是如今后院里的颜色：绿。满眼的、生机勃勃的绿。后篱笆那里爬了满满的一墙植物，角落里还有高大的、充满了异国情调的宽叶花树；底下则挤满了小一些的、枝叶尖尖的盆栽。Jim在脸上摆出了一个他能想到的最妙的表示印象深刻的表情：他和某瓦肯人一样抬起了一边的眉毛。这会正是二月，外面可冷得很，他妈妈是怎样让这些东西都还活着的？她一定是请了个园丁——要么这些植物都是假的。

Jim抬起眼，忽然看到顶上一层透明的圆形屋顶。是用了温度控制？他又看到了她的一张老吊床。Frank之前总说他会去修——显然，确实是修了。它如今正吊在一座金属底座上面。可最让Jim感到高兴的，是边上花架下摆着的一个按摩浴缸。她一直都说要在这里装一个按摩浴缸，尽管那代表了许许多多的维修费、还有数不尽的能量损耗。Frank说那太过奢侈了，要是她真的想烧钱，还不如换换那辆被她儿子开下了悬崖的古董车。

Jim决定过会就去用用那个浴缸。

他用复制机做了一盘子味道马马虎虎的煎饼（Bones把他宠坏了），盘着腿坐到了他的书架跟前。他抬起手指，近乎虔诚地拂过每一本的书脊。架子上书其实并不算多；不过二十二本精装，还有三本包起来了的平装本。这里面的大多数，都是他攒了好几个月的钱才买上的。有那么几本，甚至是以物换物得来。自然他全都读过——有些还读了好几遍。他爱极了纸质书上散发的墨香，翻页时轻微的响动；他还会在书页边缘做上记号、或是写一些随想。等之后再翻起偶然看见，就能会心一笑。

Jim最喜爱的作家是Charles Dickens。Dickens早在四百年前就已去世，但他当时说的话到现在仍然是那样真实可靠。Jim拿了本《远大前程》，缩进他房间里靠近窗户的那张高背椅子，一边读书，两条腿一边靠着扶手晃来晃去。他中间只去上了几次卫生间，而等他终于阖上书的封面，他的脖子都开始有些痉挛发痛。

这个故事给他的感觉是那样熟悉，熟悉到都有种不安的地步。一个明明拥有了非凡机遇的男孩，却在最后将什么都失去。Jim想象了一下如果那是自己；如果是他身处在十九世纪的英国，在他父亲的坟边玩耍。Bones将是那个忠诚善良的Joe，或是Pip那个骄横的姐姐。Gary或许能是Herbert。至于Estella；鉴于Uhura一直都顽强地抗拒着Jim的热情，她将是扮演Estella的最佳人选。但仍然；如果要说到书里那种深埋的感情，Spock……Spock？Spock和爱情？Jim笑了起来，挥手赶走脑子里的这份荒唐的念头。他念这本书念了太久，脑袋都糊涂了。至少他晓得Pike舰长不会是个逃犯（恩，这一点有些罗慕兰人可能会有不同意见）。

Jim把书小心放回书架，转身去了厨房。

在河滨镇的第二天，Jim又重读了一遍雾都孤儿。他坐在卧室的屋顶窗前，抬眼就能清晰望见远方的河滨船坞。但到了第三天，忽然起了大风，天地间延绵起大片的冻雨。Jim本来打算去镇上走走，这会也只能歇下，从复制机里弄了一份牛排、一只炸鸡、还有一堆抹了厚厚奶油的意大利面。Bones是绝不会允许他吃这些东西的。考虑到他朋友纤细的神经，Jim又弄了一份沙拉。他一边吃，一边几乎能听到Bones在他耳边咆哮：“你已经不是二十一岁了！你知道动脉堵塞是长什么样子的吗？告诉你，我知道！”

前院的一些水洼因为那场雨几乎要变成小湖。好在到了周四清晨，都差不多已蒸发干净。Jim套上一件厚夹克，又戴上手套，决定出门跑步。他越过了周边一栋栋房子，片刻跑进镇里，发现那儿和他记忆中依旧没什么差别——永远笼罩着一股二十世纪的古雅气氛。

他转身跑进一家杂货店铺，买了几样吃的（新鲜的面包、奶酪、还有更多更多的咖啡），又买了瓶红酒。在一旁的药房外面，他又看到辆写了“待售”的摩托车。Jim和原主人讨价还价了一会儿，半晌跨上座位，骑着它回了家。它并不像Jim从前的那辆摩托那样时髦性感，但很实用，很能跑，后座底下还有个小隔间，能让Jim把他的杂货全都塞进去。

到了家Jim却又忽然发现，再过一天，距离他之前的审讯就要满一个星期了。然而至今没有任何话传过来。Spock那里也没有任何讯息。Jim想了想，拿出他的通讯器，写了封短小的信息。

>>有消息吗？

>>一颗行星被选为瓦肯星的新殖民地。

——这并不是Jim想听到的东西。但如果不回应，就会显得太没礼貌。何况Spock这会儿估计有一大堆更紧迫的事情要办，如果忘记了James Tiberius Kirk快要被联邦学院踢出门去一事，也是情有可原。

>>棒极了。听着，如果我能帮到你们什么，你一定告诉我。你知道我电脑技术有多厉害的。

>>我会记下你帮忙的意愿。如果我们要重建瓦肯科学院的数据库，你的电脑技术应当能派上用场。

>>你还撑不撑得住？

>>我不明白。

>>你感觉怎样？

>>我感觉很好。

>>我不会装着说我明白你都经历了什么，但我当时确实在场。所以如果你想说些什么，我都会听的。

Jim发送了信息才突然意识到，或许他说的这句话，有点过界了。Spock果然并没有立即回信。Jim等了整整两分钟，才听见通讯器再次滴的一声。

>>不必。

Jim皱了皱脸。他开始写：“抱歉……我不是想刺探你的隐私。”但还没写完另一条信息就又冒出来。

>>我很感激你的好意。

Jim笑了。

>>没事。

+++

礼拜一的早上，Jim刚一醒来，就看到Spock的又一条信息。

>>学员委员会决定对你的创造性思维予以表彰。任何的纪律处分都不会批准实行。

Jim不由想：感谢老天。他之前都没意识到他竟然会这样紧张。而星舰，这个他的妈妈又爱又恨的地方，在最后也并没有解除他的军衔，反而给了他奖励。Jim爱死了这个奖励。

>>真高兴这一切终于结束了。

>>我之前就想你应该会感到愉快。

>>不，说真的。谢谢你能站在我这一边。

>>听证会本来即是多余的。

>>无论如何，我欠你一个人情。随便你说。我一定奉陪。

为了庆祝，Jim又读了一遍《李尔王》——这是他个人最爱的书。等太阳落山，他又开了瓶酒。他脖颈上的指痕已经渐渐消褪，变成一圈浅浅的青色；在暗淡灯光几乎难以察觉。Jim就穿上件褪色的T恤，又套上他那件陈年的皮夹克，出了门。

他坐上酒吧吧台左边的一张高脚椅。这个地方通常能让他好好打量那些喝酒壮胆的家伙。而如果他稍稍调整一下角度，面向右边，就能用眼角瞥到每一个进门的人。

这地方和三年前有了很大变化。改善了很多；可仍让人觉得熟悉。这边的酒水在河滨镇不能算是最便宜的，来这里喝酒的人也算不上有多漂亮、多英俊——甚至有时候，比如今晚，能让Jim看上眼的实在太少，而他甚至认出来几张熟面孔——但这边的员工人都很好，总是称呼Jim的名字。因此Jim就把这间船坞酒吧当做了他的最爱。

这会他们显然也认出了他这个过去的常客、和同事。而当他们把他和那个企业号上的James T. Krik联系起来，他们的反应就更大了——Jim的这张脸最近总是会出现在当地的节目里。他们叫他：河滨镇的金童。或是会说：当地英雄之子拯救了地球。

“Jim Kirk！”Lew叫了一声，扔下手里的毛巾，从柜台那边伸手过来和Jim用力地握了握。Lew是个大块头，比Jim要大了十五岁。“操，伙计，真高兴见到你。要多久了，两年？三年？我都不敢相信电视新闻里说的那些东西。那是真的吗？”

“我确实是在那艘毁掉了钻头的舰上。”Jim道。他希望能不要听到有关小林丸号、或是织女星的问题——这两件事都已经泄露出去了。但Lew根本没再多问；他摇了摇那个挂在啤酒龙头上的老式的黄铜铃铛。

“我们这来了个名人！James Kirk，女士们，外星人们。”整间店里就响起来一阵稀稀落落的掌声。Lew又低声跟Jim说话：“这一轮我请。”

Jim道了谢。要了杯啤酒，又要了杯水果白兰地。他一口把白兰地喝了个干净，打手势叫Lew再来一杯，一边从怀里摸出了通讯器。当然他本来是想给Bones发信息的。但看见他之前和Spock的谈话还留在桌面上，Jim就想：管他呢。

>>我都三年没来这个酒吧了，可在这里的还都是以前的那一摞人。

他发了信，把通讯器放到一边，喝了一大口啤酒，又拿夹克擦了擦嘴。然后当几秒过后，通讯器忽地亮了起来；Jim就只觉得身体里窜过了一股兴奋的激流。

>>我猜想他们应该在这段时间里有定期回家换洗衣物。

Jim笑了。原来Spock也有幽默细胞——Jim发现自己有些吃惊。他之前在织女星上感觉到过那位大使的幽默感；但在那种情况下，他也没机会去深入了解。

>>说实话，我不确定每个人都换过了。

Spock没有立即回复。这没什么；毕竟Jim没要求他一定要回。而且这样的闲聊并不符合逻辑。可Jim还是等着。他把杯子放到了一边，咬住下唇，又看了圈四周；发现不远处有个红头发的人类女子在喝什么橘红色的饮料。她撞见他的视线，就向他眨眨眼睛。Jim就笑了笑，把酒杯举起了几英寸当做招呼——而通讯器忽然就亮了。Jim猛地扭过了头。

>>你的离去在当地新闻中被报道了。听证会那天的那名被你责骂过的记者，将你称为“逃亡路上的星舰坏男孩”。Uhura向我保证你会觉得这个头衔十分有趣。

>>我这边的人还叫我“金童”呢。

>>你确实有一头金发。

>>金童是指那种谁也没想到他会成功、但却就一夜成名的年轻男人啦。

>>他们显然对你有所偏见。但你的成功确实记录在案。

>>显然。那那些记者放过你了没有？

>>我仍旧不时会被问及有关我家园被毁的问题。我已告知他们停止这些询问，但他们仍旧不管不顾。

>>那就是群混蛋。你叫他们滚。

>>这并不是个正确的外交手段。你忘了我的父亲仍旧是瓦肯驻地球的大使。我发现现在已很难离开我的公寓。

>>感谢老天，我们还有复制机，哈？

>>复制机上缺少可口素食的选项。另外，我还需要锻炼。

但Jim过去三年里从没在学院的健身房里见到过Spock。运动是Jim唯一一个被Bones认可过的爱好；Bones常叫他“少抛媚眼多跑步”。Jim在脑中简单地想象了一下某个画面：Spock穿着运动短裤和球鞋，在跑步机上以一个合乎逻辑的方式竞走（肯定只会是竞走啦）。这脑补让他不得不抬手捂住嘴巴。他的啤酒都差点要喷出来。

>>如果真那么糟，那你来爱荷华好了。这里除了看不见尽头的农田以外什么都没有。也不会有记者过来骚扰你。只要你不介意这边这时候的低温，还可以想散步多久、就散步多久。

>>我会考虑你的提议。

>>快考虑！

>>我不会打扰到你的休假？

>>不会啦。带件外套。这里真的蛮冷。

>>还有什么？

>>好的休闲鞋。

>>记住了。

>>旧金山往这边的穿梭机最晚一班是在七点半。如果你现在走，还来得及的。

>>明白。

Jim笑着把通讯器放到一边，摇了摇头。瓦肯人还是很有点奇怪的幽默细胞的。那些宇宙生物学课上说的内容真是大错特错。

“女朋友？”Lew在旁边问道。

Jim皱一皱眉。随后把通讯器往旁边推了远点。“不是，只是个……”但Spock究竟算是他的什么人？熟人？上级？“同事。”他半晌做了决定。

“可你刚才眼睛都没从你的通讯器上挪开过。屋子对面还有个小可爱一直在对你抛媚眼呢。”

Jim的一双眉毛皱得更深了。“我看到了。我只是在等些消息。”

“啊。”Lew指了指他的那个空杯子。Jim点点头。Lew就又给他倒了一杯酒。

“最后总算是没被星舰开除。”

“恭喜。我都不知道你有这样的麻烦。你不是才刚刚救过他们？”

Jim耸耸肩。

“我们还以为他们会给你颁个奖章或是别的什么呢。”

“或是别的什么。”

“哎不管怎样……我为你感到高兴。”Lew把酒杯递了过去。

“听着，你这边缺人吗？”Jim拿手指抚过杯沿。“我一天到晚都坐着；快无聊疯了。”

“你还记得怎么倒酒？”

“废话。”

“你确实酒调得不错。你要在这里呆多久？”

Jim喝下了他的第三杯酒。酒液顺着他的喉管一路灼烧下去。他抬手捶了捶胸。“大概一个月吧。”

“我可以先给你排日班。我是挺想把你安排在礼拜六晚上的，不过我这边也有点行政方面的管理要考虑。你明天中午左右过来？你可以先在减价的时间工作。之后我再给你排点正常的班次。”

“谢了，Lew。”

+++

“我来了，我来了。”

Jim一边打着呵欠，一边跺着脚、拖拖拉拉地走向大门。现在还不到凌晨两点，他刚刚从酒吧里回来，正想脱衣服洗个战斗澡；结果门铃就响了。是他忘了他的信用芯片卡吗？当真旧习难改。或许是Lew帮他送来了；反正也不是第一回。又或者那个眼距过宽的红头发女生一路跟踪到了这里？但不论是谁——Jim胡乱地打开门——“你到底知不知道现在几点——Spock！”

Spock会站在Jim家门口，已经是一周里的第二次。他站在前廊，收回远眺的视线，带了点略略惊讶的表情看了过来。他穿了件厚重的、黑色的旅用长袍，肩上背了个背包；头发有些凌乱，下巴则稍稍抬起。他在前廊昏暗的灯光里向Jim淡淡致意。

“James Kirk。”他说。

Jim张了张嘴——想打呵欠——但硬生生地压住了。“我——你怎么在这里？”

“是你建议的我来爱荷华州。鉴于旧金山那些记者给我带来的种种麻烦。我遵照了你提供给我的旅行信息。”他忽然顿住，眼睛微微地睁大了。“莫非你的建议只是玩笑？”

好吧。瓦肯人确实是没有幽默细胞：Spock显然是认真琢磨了他说的话。可他又能做什么？现在可不是跟Spock解释“讽刺”一词的好时间。而且天太晚，镇上的旅馆估计都关门了。

“不，不是的。”Jim撒了谎，抬手揉揉眼睛，掩去他脸上的表情。“我只是……恩，说真的，就算拿一箱子罗慕兰麦酒跟我赌我也不会说你会真的过来。呃，你还有什么别的行李吗？”

“就只是这个。”Spock指了指他肩上的小包。他看上去有些不大自在。Jim就想，他自己大概也是一样的神情。

他确实感到不安。Spock虽然很平静地站着——但Jim有点儿怀疑起了Spock的精神状态。瓦肯人绝不是自来熟，而他跟Spock也不大算得上是朋友。Jim的眼睛瞥向Spock的双手，又滑下Spock身体两侧。他看见Spock的呼吸在冰凉的夜空中盘旋而上，仿佛淡淡烟雾。

“呃，进来吧。”他最后说：“外边冷死了。”

Spock越过他走进了房子。又在Winona和Jim、Sam的一张合影前站住了：那会Jim大概只有七岁。Spock褪下了长袍；他里面穿一件紧身短衫、还有一条简单的黑色长裤。Jim在后面望着Spock的背，想着Spock居然会站在他童年时的房子里——这画面古怪到几乎有些不现实。他转身落下锁，又回过身来，双手环胸。

“你怎么找到这儿的？我没告诉过你地址。”

“我看了你的学院档案。”Spock转身看向Jim。他的鼻尖还泛着点被寒风冻住的绿色。“Pike舰长确认了此处地址。”

啊。逻辑。“他是知道。”

Jim抬手挠了挠后颈，叹了口气。他忽然意识到Spock并没有任何地方可去了——一切都已经随着瓦肯星而陷落。何况Spock还身处他母亲去世的哀恸之中；不然他不会一直望着墙上Winona的照片。Jim顿了顿，又想起他在舰桥上对Spock说的那些严酷的话语。他知道Spock如今已理解了；但他仍感到深深的后悔——后悔到近乎疼痛。

“恩，那你先放下东西吧。”他挥了挥手，让Spock跟上来。两个人就上了二楼。

“你可以住我哥哥的房间。这里。”Jim往内推开门。走廊里的光就照耀进去，勾勒出里边的情境：一张大床、几面奖章、还有记录了Sam和Jim在这座小镇上一路长大的许多相片。

“这是你成长时期住的地方？”Spock问道。

“是啊，我跟我哥哥Sam，我们和妈妈一起住在这里。”Jim话说出口，却又觉得有点不好意思。好在Spock并没有任何反应。

“你的兄长在哪里？”

“谁知道？”Jim道，“他以前一直说要去德内瓦星。但之后又说要去河鼓二……我都记不得上次跟他说话是什么时候的事了。”

“我也不同我的兄长谈话。”

“我不知道你还有哥哥。”

“他是我同父异母的兄弟。”Spock道。他的眉心轻轻皱拢。“他是……”

“家里的不肖子（*black sheep）？”

Spock露出了困惑的表情。他摇摇头。“他是纯血的瓦肯人。”

Jim大笑起来。“我是说，他是不是跟家里面格格不入？从家里出走了？是不是因为那样你才不和他说话？基本上我跟Sam不再说话就是因为这个。”

Spock静了一会。片刻他说道：“他放任了情感。”

“哈。我都不知道瓦肯人能这样。”

“有些能。”Spock道：“但并非多数。他因此事被我父亲驱逐。你之前说，你母亲在出任务。”

“是，她是个工程师。我该把她介绍给Scotty。他们肯定能一见面就好上。”

Spock将他的背包放在床头。又重新站直，恢复了他往日的姿势——他将双手负在了背后。

“我本应通知你我会今晚到达。我的行为是冲动的。我从你的信息上做了一个自我的推测。请原谅。”

“嘿，别这样，这会在跟你说话的人是我好吗。冲动就是我的中间名。恩是的，你不用说，我知道我的中间名是Tiberius。这不过是个比喻说法。你累了吗？你想现在就上床睡觉呢，还是想我带你去看看这栋房子——”Jim突然发现他在噼里啪啦地乱讲。他闭上了嘴。

“我累了。”Spock就说：“但请带我先参观一圈。这样我早上就不会麻烦到你。”

“行。”Jim又走回了走廊。“那么，我房间在这；这个是浴室。我们得共用一个了。或者如果你想单独用的话，一楼还有一个卫生间。这边的壁橱里有干净的床单和毛巾。那边门关起来的是我妈妈的房间。Sam跟我小时候从来是不能进去的，所以现在去那里总感觉有点怪。我就把门关上了。”

“我不会进入那里。”

“不用不用，你随便去好了。我们Kirk一家都不大注重隐私。我不进是小时候养成的习惯。行了。二楼就这些东西。”

Jim又领着Spock下楼去了厨房，指给他看复制机。“那是个旧型号了。”他说：“但要编写程序还是很方便的。如果你想要的东西不在单子上，告诉我，我看看能不能帮你弄到。我小时候就很擅长黑进这里面去。”

“不必。任何素食选项都可以。”

“好吧。不过如果你更喜欢什么，你告诉我就好。当然如果你喜欢自己烧的话，你尽管放手去烧。我妈妈以前有阵子特别喜欢做饭，所以这里锅碗瓢盆什么的一应俱全。那么，厨房就是这样了。客厅在这边。如果你想读书或是做研究，我妈妈的这个书房还挺好的。我过去一天到晚都在这里。要么就是在屋顶上。”

“屋顶？”

“是啊，我等下带你去看。风景好极了。”

“在斜屋顶坐着并不安全。”

“我没说安全啊，我只是一直爬上去罢了。还有这个。”Jim打开了户外的灯。“这里是后院。我妈妈把在这里做了个封闭的圆顶，因此这边大概终年都是要七十二度。还有那里的是按摩浴缸。你感兴趣的话就去用。”

“我比较愿意私下洗浴。”

“这不是洗澡用的啦。就是放松、消遣。”

“瓦肯人能够冥想。”

“好啦，就说你如果想用的话它就在这边。那，就先这样。我有辆摩托车可以骑到镇上去。另外我在以前工作过的酒吧打工，所以我每个礼拜有几天下午都会出去。还有，我妈妈的书房里有台电脑。你如果在这里找到什么想用的，随便用。还有什么吗？你还有什么想要的？不问我的话我就去洗澡了。”

“我此刻没有需要。”Spock道。但他忽地顿住，皱了眉，又道：“你有茶吗？”

“有复制茶？估计跟复制的咖啡一个德行。我明天可以从镇里帮你带点。你喜欢什么样的？”

“复制茶就可以。你早餐一般喜欢吃些什么？”

“哈？”

“这是个瓦肯的习俗。如果在别人家里留夜做客，就会为主人准备早餐。”

“那多谢好意，但你不用特地为我做饭的。”Jim道：“我只是想让那些混蛋离你远点。”

Spock抿住了唇。Jim就举起双手。

“行行行，如果你喜欢做饭的话，我是说，请自便？我家就是你家——呃，严格说应该是我妈妈的家就是你家。不过一样一样啦。而且如果你真想知道——我喜欢煎饼和培根。”

Spock就看了他好长一会。半晌终于说：“你在这里，和在旧金山时，表现并不相同。”

“怎么不同？”

“我不确定。”

“那，不好吗？”

Spock摇了摇头。他道：“只是，不同。”

“呃，那我去洗澡了？我等下就睡了。我保证我会离你的头发远远的（*stay out of your hair）。”随即又加上一句：“这也是比喻。”

Jim上了楼，走向浴室。而背后的Spock抬手高举耳边，与他道了晚安。

+++

通讯器上的闹铃在十点整响了起来。但Jim还是在鸣声中睡了过去，并在十点四十五的时候才彻底清醒。他低咒一声，一骨碌跳出被窝。离开工还有大概一个钟头，Jim需要自己能以最佳状态出现。不过没关系，时间还很充足。只要他脸颊上的枕印能在这段时间里消褪——Jim相信他这周就一定能有一个好的开始。

他已经基本上忘了他半夜时分的那位访客。直到走上走廊，看见Sam房间的门关上了；那段记忆才陡然从脑海中浮出。Jim看了那扇门足足有一分钟，才踮起脚尖，轻轻巧巧地走进了浴室。

浴室水池边的柜台上摆了个小小的皮革包。水池的台子上则多出了一支牙刷。Jim抓起自己的，又打开药柜去拿牙膏；却看到有人把那支牙膏皱巴巴的包装捋顺了。Jim就皱了皱眉。是Spock用了他的牙膏吗？或许Spock忘带他自己的了。Jim将它用力地挤了挤，随手扔到了一边。

等进了厨房，Jim又看到洗手池旁多了个白色的马克杯；还有一只小小的白盘子。显是有人在这边拿叉子吃过了吐司。他咬住嘴唇，转身去泡咖啡，又把盘子拿进池子里冲了冲。他妈妈有个声波洗碗机，可Jim还是更喜欢在手上沾染上热水与肥皂。他拿过毛巾将碟子擦干了，关上了龙头。

咖啡的香气开始在整间屋子里弥漫。Jim拿起了他最爱的那个杯子；它是唯一几个和别的不大一样的（Winona喜欢整整齐齐的东西）：纯玻璃；上面画了咖啡因的分子链。但因为常年的使用，那些图画都有些暗淡。Jim想着得找个地方再买个新的。如果他给他们公寓里安置一套，Bones一定会喜欢。

他带着咖啡去了后院，躺在吊床上一边喝，一边想着外边到底是多少度。看上去，实在很冷。他之前来这里的时候并没带多少衣服。或许他得买几件长袖衫再去上班？也不知道Spock需不需要什么。不过Spock应该是那种在旅行前会把天气什么都好好看过的人。

Jim换了条深色的牛仔裤，又穿上件衬衣。他把领口解开了，再往头发上抹了点发蜡（事后他才意识到这实在多此一举；因为他骑车去上班的路上大风会把他的发型全部吹乱）。他看向镜子里的自己：英俊。很英俊。就是瞧着还有些疲倦。Jim喝掉了杯子里最后的一点咖啡，把杯子放进水池，套上夹克，就要出门。

但站到门口Jim又想起他没把Spock的指纹编进门锁里面。他转身冲回去，一步两阶地上了二楼，在Spock房门前犹豫了片刻，才抬起手，轻轻敲了敲门。

“Spock？”

“是？”

“我能进来一下吗？”

“可以。”

Jim打开了门。他看到Spock正坐在窗边一张木头椅上，低头读着PADD上的什么。床已经铺好了；窗帘则被拉到了两边。Jim就在走廊里又站了会儿，脚趾尖在卧室和他脚下的这块地方蹭来蹭去；好像这里有条看不见的线拦住似的。

“如果你出门的话，记得把你的指纹印在前门的锁上。就把大拇指按在扫描仪上就好。再输入2233。”

“你出生的年份？”Spock微微抬起了头。

“我妈在密码设置上实在不行。”Jim说：“如果当初不是要写数字，而是用字母来的话，她估计都能拿‘password’来做密码。我都吃惊居然会不是1234。总之；别把你自己反锁外面就好了。”

“我不会的。”

空气里顿时有点尴尬的顿住。Jim无意识地曲起手指，抵住门上的装饰嵌条。

“那么，我去工作了。过会见。”

Spock点了点头。Jim就退了出去，关上了门。

+++

Jim拿到了很客观的一笔小费。尽管只是日班——他认为应当是他调情的天赋才能发挥了作用。减价的时间一结束他就下了班，跟Lew挥了挥手，喊着“明天再见”；脑子里则在想之后得去买个好的洗手液。柠檬片切得他的手都痛了。

他本以为房子里会是黑漆漆的。想着Spock应该会是在楼上读书。但到了家才发现不是：灯都亮着，门也没锁。Jim甚至能听到Spock在一楼走动的声音；他进了门，将外套挂在了Spock那件旅用长袍的边上。

“你玩象棋？”他滑坐进Spock对面的椅子。Spock跟前的餐桌上摆了个Jim很熟悉的3D棋盘，他正往上面摆放棋子。Jim就想他自己拿这个玩象棋，要是多久以前的事了？那时候他才几岁？十一？还是十二？

“是的。”Spock道。

“厉害不？”Jim将手枕到了脑后。

“我很擅长。”

“那，想跟我玩一局吗？”Jim笑了起来。

“我确实希望你能够加入我。和自己下棋缺乏挑战。”

“你从哪里找到这块棋盘的？我都不知道这东西还在。”

“它在我卧室里的一个抽屉里面。”Spock往棋盘上放下最后一个白棋的兵。双手就交叠着放到桌上。“我之前为了摆放衣物清空了那个抽屉。”

“你吃过了吗？“

“是的。”

“那等我去弄点吃的，我们再开战。”

Jim复制了个汉堡，往里面弄了许许多多的配料。他看到Spock闻见那股气味时皱了皱鼻子。他就笑了；张嘴往汉堡上咬了一大口。

“我就吃不了素。”他说：“你走白的。”

Spock开了局。Jim咬住口腔内壁，心里默默盘算战略。片刻他动了个兵；手指缓缓地抚过那只塑料棋子。

Spock忽然开口道：“在你的听证会后，我和Barnett将军谈了几句。” 

“你不用那样的。”Jim皱起眉。

“我希望能为你解释。我以为你应当知道这点。”

“你都说了什么？”

“你最近的行为令公众对你颇为仰慕。因此学院若将你置于负面情境，星舰在公众眼中的形象将很难提升。如此一来，募兵将越发艰难；但星舰本身却要求有十倍的新兵。并且，针对你的纪律处分或许会令你拒绝参与任务；考虑到经此一役，星舰损失了百分之八十五的学员，以及大量的星舰，这将是十分不利的。”

“你撒谎了。”Jim道：“你知道我绝对不会拒绝舰长的职位的。”

“我只是有所暗示。我会学到这个技巧是……”Spock顿住了。他看了看Jim。“我了解到你与年长的那个我相互认识？”

Jim眯起眼睛。“那撒谎精！你们俩见面并不会将宇宙置于险地，是不是？”

“不会。”

“那他干嘛跟我说不能告诉你……你的事情？”

Spock垂下了眼，沉思一会，才道：“我相信，他认为你我二人了解、并接受彼此的不同，是一件重要的事情。”

“他告诉我说他们是——我们是——是朋友。”Jim道：“在另外那个的宇宙。”

“他也告诉我，友情将会‘定义’我们二人。”

“这又是什么意思？”

“我不知道。”

“你都差点把我掐死。”Jim道。他拿走了Spock的一个马。

“我必须承认，我为此事感到后悔。”Spock就说。他低头检阅棋盘。

“你的指纹在我脖子上留了好多好多天。”Jim抬手揉揉脖子。那些指印如今已经模糊。“你这倒是确实把我定得挺牢——”

他话说出口，脸突然就红了。一片红晕慢慢地爬上他的脖颈，又一直蔓延到他的耳根。

“我不认为他所说的‘定义’是这种含义。”Spock道。他的眼睛望向Jim的手指——Jim正触碰着自己肌肤的手指——随后眨了眨眼。Jim放下了手。

“是啦，我知道。”Jim瘪瘪嘴。“将军。”

“你的棋路并非正统。”Spock把他的后挪下一个级别。“但非常有效。”

Jim有些吃惊。Spock竟然会夸赞他。“你本来以为我不行吗？”

Spock就望了Jim一眼。最后说道：“不是的。”然后和Jim一起清空了棋盘。

+++

当礼拜六轮班结束，Jim才记起来他当初究竟是为什么会不愿意再在酒吧打工——连续四天在吧台后边站着，他的身体都快崩溃了。Jim往后躺倒在喷嘴那儿，里边吹出来的热流令他酸痛的后背稍稍舒缓；他呻吟一声，感觉到自己终于恢复过来。在学院里念了三年书，他已经习惯大半天都坐着了。即使是平时的运动也没法让他自如地在水泥地板上每天站八个钟头——他的关节和脊柱都受到了深深的伤害。

Jim闭上了眼睛。他打着呵欠，跟猫似的弯腰曲背，又沿着座位仰躺下去。下巴就浸入了起伏着的热水之中。

外边的玻璃门忽然安静地移开了。Jim睁开一只眼，看到Spock正往吊床那里走过去；手里还拿了本书。

“嘿。”Jim喊了一声，重又闭上眼睛。但走动间衣料摩擦的沙沙响声却又停下；Spock站住了。

“我道歉。”他语气有些僵硬。“我不知道你在这里。”

“没关系啦。”Jim道：“我们可以一起呆在一个地方啊。”

Spock顿了顿。片刻说：“我不愿打扰到你。”

“你要是把那些喷嘴关掉那才是打扰到我。我站了一下午，他妈腰酸背痛得要命。只要我能躺在这儿，你现在给我大声读那本字典都没问题。”

“人类的身体并不适宜长时间地以一个姿势站立。”Spock道。他的声音听起来近了一些。Jim睁开眼，看见Spock已站到了浴缸边上。“你会伤到你的背部和膝盖。”

“那怎么办？”Jim坐起身。那股酸痛让他的脸又皱住了。

“大部分的时间，你都必须坐着。”

“我会跟Lew提提这事的。”Jim就笑起来。片刻又说：“想进来吗？”

Spock僵住了。Jim翻了个白眼。

“如果你是担心我有没有全裸——我没有。我穿着短裤呢。你要是没短裤的话，可以问我借一条。或者你就直接进来呗。我保证我不会偷看你的老二（*junk）。”

“垃圾（*junk）？”Spock抬起眉毛。

“不如我闭上眼睛？等你告诉我可以睁开了，我再睁开。”

Spock就说：“你希望我褪下我的衣服，和你一起坐在这个浴缸里。” 

“总比你站在那儿，看着我一个人坐在浴缸里的好吧。”Jim道。

“如果你不介意的话，”Spock半晌手指滑过他手里的那本书。“我宁愿阅读。”

“曲速驱动设计理论史。”Jim瞄了眼题目。“我都不知道你还对历史有兴趣。”

“它在你母亲的书房里。我希望你不会介意。”

“那今晚不下棋了？”

“或许明天。”

“好吧。反正我等下本来也是打算看电影的。”Jim伸手抓过他放在旁边地上的啤酒，喝了一口。“你也可以来看啊。”

“电影？”Spock道。他听起来仿佛并不熟悉这个词汇。

“我知道它们有点儿过时了。”Jim道：“但我喜欢好的故事。你们瓦肯星上没有电影吗？”

“若是为了娱乐；没有。”

“那你该跟我一道看一部。我会让你有个第一等的体验。我们看一部地球上的老电影？我会帮你复制好爆米花之类的玩意。”

Spock就低头看了眼他手里的书。又看了眼Jim。

“你可以在我明天上班时候看这东西。”Jim道。他暗自希望他的语气能显得特别有逻辑。“那会我不在，不会打扰到你，不是更好？”

Spock半晌道：“你的观点是正确的。”

“想想，如果你坐在这里，我就会不停跟你讲话。这样你又能读到什么呢？”

“即便环境嘈杂，我也能集中精神。”Spock道：“但我愿听从你的建议。”

“棒极了！”Jim叫起来。“那你再等我五分钟。我觉得我快重新变回人类了。”

“你之前以为你是另外一种生物？”

Jim白了Spock一眼。“是啊，”他说，“我的背僵硬得让我觉得自己快要变成瓦肯人了。”

Spock的脸上陡然闪过某种情绪。Jim登时想他的这句话是不是冒犯到了他。Spock微微抬起了下巴，鼻翼轻动；而握住书的手上，指关节也因用力而发了白。

“抱歉。”Jim喃喃道。他往下更深地潜入水里，脖子都掩在了水下。“我刚说的话很蠢。”

Spock呼出口气，将手里的书换了个方向。一分钟后，他弯下腰，捡起来Jim仍在草地上的毛巾。他瞪着它好几秒的时间，随后伸出手去，递给了Jim。

“这热水要将你变成克林贡人了。”他说。

Jim松了口气。他觉得他仿佛在Spock的脸上望见了一抹浅笑——然后从浴缸里爬了起来。

+++

“怎么了？”Jim抬起眼睛。Spock正面无表情地望着跟前的那碗爆米花。“你不想试试看吗？它们不过是玉米粒跟盐。我肯定你会喜欢的。”

“瓦肯人并没有用手指触碰食物的习惯。”

“爆米花不能算是要拿叉子吃的食物啦。”Jim又想了想。“但如果你想要的话我可以帮你去拿？”

“不必了。”Spock道。只是他的语气多少有些不确定。“这是地球食物。我应当入乡随俗。”他又仔细地看了眼那个碗，随后伸手进去，捡起了其中的一颗爆米花。他将它放入了嘴中。

“好吃吗？”

“质感不同寻常。”Spock道。Jim决定这应该是个正面的评论。

“那么，你的这第一部地球电影。”Jim又道：“我选了《公民凯恩》。它很老了，又是黑白片，但剧本写得超赞。”

“我尊重你的专业意见。”Spock道。他的手又伸进了爆米花碗。

两个小时以后，电影结束了。Jim抬手爬爬头发，有点儿沮丧；因为Spock不停地在评论那部他们刚刚看了的电影。

“这是部有关雪橇的电影。”Spock最后下了结论。Jim点一下娱乐系统的控制界面，将电影关闭。屋子里的光线仍旧很暗；Spock嚼着碗底留下的最后一点爆米花儿，发出轻轻的、咔吱咔吱的响声。

“不是啦。”Jim无奈地扶额。

“我不明白为什么要花一百九十分钟的时间来披露这样一个事实。‘玫瑰花蕾’一词的解释完全可以在电影开始就告知观众。”

“因为这样就不能拍出部好片啦。”

“我更欣赏简洁明了。”

“那是代表了他的童年时光。”Jim解释道：“他只有在小时候才感到快乐。如果不和他其余的人生作比较的话，‘玫瑰花蕾’就不再具有意义了。”

“我明白了。”Spock道。但Jim觉得他应该还是不明白。

“你不喜欢这电影。”Jim道。他感到有些失望。

“我没有这样表示。”

“这片子从头放到尾，你就从头讲到尾。你还能听到对话我都要吃惊了。”Jim摇摇头，拿起那个爆米花碗。他走向厨房，又回头喊道：“记得提醒我下次介绍你看默片。”

+++

礼拜四的时候，Lew打了电话过来，说可以让Jim上晚班。Jim答应了。尽管这就意味着他要连上七天的班——他的脚已经又酸又痛，他的背也咯咯在响，但Jim还是往脸上摆出一副最佳笑容，和那些从新闻里认出了他的顾客击掌祝贺。

他把调酒瓶在肩膀前后来来回回地晃来晃去，又高高地抛起来做效果。周围就响起一阵鼓掌的声音；当然还有更多的小费。几个顾客请了他酒，Jim很轻松地就喝过了他们。Lew在旁边翻白眼——但Jim知道他爱死了这些随之而来的信用点花费。

当他在给一杯酒点上焰火的时候，Lew忽然拍了拍他的肩膀，对他说办公室里有电话找他。Jim皱了眉。他拿毛巾擦了擦手，又摸了摸口袋；发现通讯器不在那儿。他才想起自己把它落在了家里面。

他转眼看到Lew在旁边快手快脚地把打火机收了起来。Jim就说：“如果你把刚才那杯酒放到菜单上去，你会大赚特赚的。”他又道：“我给它取名超新星。我五分钟里就卖了十杯。”

“如果你不把我的酒吧烧掉我才会大赚特赚。去接电话吧。那家伙听起来蛮严肃的。”

Jim弯腰穿过柜台，走过走廊和卫生间到了Lew的办公室。只有几个人知道Jim在爱荷华。是Bones出了什么事吗？又或者不过是Pike又给他来了个恶作剧。

办公室里灯光明亮。东西都杂乱地堆在一起，但仔细看还算齐整。如果你不能严格遵守那些记账程序，你是绝不能开好一间酒吧的；Lew在这方面则算是个中老手。一边的桌上摆了个通讯器；一个老旧的、沉重的台式机子。上面一点一点的红光正在闪烁。Jim按下了接听键。

“Jim Kirk。”他说。他将双手撑在了桌子边缘。

“你的上级说你正在工作，因此我告知他我不必直接和你通话。然而他坚持要我等待。”

“嘿，Spock。”Jim笑了，摇摇头。“我是该之前告诉你——Lew让我来上个晚班。有人临时有事。”

“我希望我并未对你造成任何麻烦。只是，你不在家里，也没有回复我的信息。我本以为今天当是你的休息日。”

“我把我的通讯器忘家里了。”

“我明白了。”

“我保证，下次一定告诉你。今天就是Lew打电话过来太急了，我得立马出发才赶得上。我也不想麻烦到你。说真的，我都没想到你会注意到我不在家。”

“这并不麻烦。等你到家再见。”

“我估计要很晚才能回去。”Jim道。他的手指捻过一堆发票。“我得等关门。”

Spock没有回话。Jim就咬住嘴唇，等着。他几乎要以为这通电话其实已经结束了——直到他听到Spock在那头安静地呼吸。

“呃，那么……过会见。”Jim不自在地顿了顿，挂了电话。他想着Spock是怎么会知道这家酒吧的号码的。他好像都没有在Spock跟前提起过他打工的这地方的名字吧？有吗？

当他回到吧台，一串欢呼声立即将他围住。Jim拍拍Lew的背心，打开抽屉，又把那个打火机拿了出来。他将它高高举起。

“谁准备好下一轮了？”

+++

Jim打开前门的时候，只觉得房子闻起来和以前不一样了。那气味辛辣而特别，让Jim几乎要流下口水。他还没吃晚饭；之前喝下的几杯酒这会儿就直冲上了脑门。他大概不该骑车回来的。

这会儿已经过了凌晨一点半。再过几个钟头，他就又要起床。下一班上班的时候Lew最好别介意他打呵欠的样子。Jim想着，一边耸肩褪下他的夹克，打开衣柜挂了进去。他忽然又看见Spock的那件黑色的长袍；手无意识地就伸了上前，指尖轻触它的料子——他本以为会很粗糙。但出乎他意料的是，长袍在他指下居然异常柔顺。他拿拇指缓缓地拂了下去，感觉到底下密密缝制着的细长的金属丝线。

然后一阵复制机的响声令他陡然惊醒了过来。

Jim猛地关上了橱柜。

“嘿。”他转过身走进厨房，睡意惺忪的一双眼睛就望见Spock坐在那儿。“没想到你还没睡。”

“我对休憩的需求要少于人类。”Spock的视线从他的PADD上抬起来。“你看起来像是需要立即睡下。”

“我需要牛排。”Jim道：“我饿死了。”

“若你愿尝试瓦肯烹饪，柜台上有现成的食物。我吃得很晚。”

“随便啦。”Jim耸耸肩膀，拿出块盘子。“我现在晕乎乎的。或许我今晚会喜欢吃蔬菜呢。”

Spock皱了皱眉。“既然你喝醉了，你应当换一种交通方式。”

“哎呀，这东西是什么呀？”Jim没去管Spock说的话。他拿手指去戳了戳那碟子切得细细的、叠了两英寸高的蔬菜。它是棕色的，顶上浇了些糖浆。Jim不放心地嗅了嗅。

“这是一项瓦肯的食谱。”Spock道：“不过我转而用了地球蔬菜。”

“有花生吗？”

“没有。”

“看上去倒像千层面。”Jim切了一小块，放到了自己盘子上。原本那堆东西就倒下了。他站在那儿，靠着柜台，拿叉子举起那块玩意咬了一口。它尝起来温温的——室温。Jim就想Spock究竟在这里坐了多久？就为了等他？他仔细地咀嚼，又想着要是Bones看到这幕场景不知道会说些什么。或许他该自拍张照片传过去。要高举大拇指的。

“你厨艺不坏嘛。”他说。他嘴巴里还塞满了那些蔬菜，Spock就抬起了眉毛，像是要指出他这样的行为是很不礼貌的。Jim就笑起来，咽下嘴里的东西后又咬了一口。“你知道，如果再搭配点奶酪，这东西味道会更不错。”

“我很高兴你能喜欢。”

“唔。你跟谁学的做饭呀？”

“我的母亲。”Spock道。他微微地调换了坐姿——Jim以前或许不会察觉；但这几天的服务生做下来，他已经很能敏锐地发现别人的肢体动作。他两腿叉开坐到了Spock的对面。

“我过去也总跟我妈妈一起做饭。呃，是说她做饭，我旁观。”

“你手上的皮肤有问题。”Spock忽然道。

“打工弄的。”Jim道。他抬起了手，好让Spock能好好看看。Spock就也凑近了一些；眼睛细细打量过Jim手指和关节那里的皮疹。“一些准备活计要切柠檬：柠檬酸快把我的皮肤毁了。而且我的手又一直都浸着热水；要洗杯子。Lew做事喜欢用一些老方法，那边玻璃器又太多。痛得什么似的。我总想着要去买点护手霜。”

“你不能戴防护手套？”

“能吗？能肯定是能的。”Jim又咬了一大口蔬菜。“那我会戴吗？才不要呢。”

“那样会比较务实。”

“我工作要小费的好吗。”Jim道：“橡皮手套可算不上性感。除非，呃，除非你喜欢那种玩意。”

“你的顾客宁愿看你的皮肤发炎？”

“他们都醉了。”Jim道：“他们注意不到的。”

“我明白了。”

“等他们给了我一艘星舰，我不用打工了；手就会好的。”Jim吃空了他的盘子。他往后靠住椅背。“我等下要去浴缸里坐一会。我明早上又要上班，但现在身板超痛的。你一起来吗？”

Spock摇摇头。

“那随你便。”Jim站起身，把盘子扔进水池。“谢谢晚餐啦。”他又说一句，随后就走向了后院。

+++

当Jim在半个小时后走进卧室，他看到边上床头柜上放了个琥珀色的玻璃罐头。他犹豫了会儿，片刻拿起来，揭开上边的盖子：里面装了一罐瞧上去像是浓奶油的玩意。

Jim的呼吸顿住了。他看向门外，发现Spock的房门关着后才莫名其妙的松了口气。他又收回视线，带了点感激地看向他手里的那个罐头；他觉得胸口涌出来了一股奇怪的情绪。那脂膏闻起来带着点麝香的味道，相当刺鼻，就好像他妈妈在圣诞节时拿橙子和紫丁香混在一起。他伸手探进去沾了沾，往他损伤的皮肤上轻轻抹匀。那脂膏顿时就被皮肤吸收了进去，而那块本来仿佛着了火、肿胀疼痛的地方，就染上一层淡淡的油光。Jim往右手上也涂了一点。

这东西里面似乎还带了点麻醉的成分。等Jim睡过去的时候，他手上的痛楚，已经完全消失。

+++

Spock在河滨镇已经呆了十二天。Jim这天早上起床，走进厨房就看到桌上一杯冒着腾腾热气的咖啡——装在他最爱的马克杯里。旁边还摆了个棋盘。他立时就情不自禁地微微笑了，快活地把杯子拿在了手里。

他跨上摩托的时候又想起来Spock刚来这儿的那晚上说的话。他就去了镇上的一家食料店。他妈妈过去很喜欢这家店，他们可以弄到别的地方都没得卖的调料，比如一种克里塔森辣椒——Jim小时候Winona在一座星舰基地吃到过一次，之后就一直坚称要比地球的岩盐好太多。

店里的空气闻起来就仿佛新鲜烤制好的咖啡豆；和以前一模一样。Jim深深地吸进一口这些熟悉的气息，随即走到柜台，问老板这里有没有瓦肯茶卖。

“我们这边没有呢。”老板是个中年的女人，她仔细想了一会，笔尖轻点唇瓣。“但我可以帮你开张特别订单。有些是大棚里种的——但人们尝过以后还说不错。毕竟现在很难从瓦肯星上弄来真正的茶叶，你知道，在……”她看了Jim一眼，没再说下去，只是点点头。Jim就明白她不愿将那颗星球已不复存在的事实说出来。

“没问题。”

“那你的茶是想要浓一点，还是淡一点？”

“这不是给我的，所以我也不晓得。”Jim道：“我是想送给我的一个朋友。他说随便什么茶都可以，不过我想给他弄点家乡的味道。”

“家乡？”

“他在瓦肯星长大。”

她抬手捂住胸口。

“你知道他比较喜欢哪种茶吗？他们的清茶味道很特别，但我听说瓦肯人都很喜欢这种茶。恐怕大多数地球人都不会喜欢——这也是我们不往店里进货的原因。瓦肯香茶倒是味道不错，就是贵了点；这会想想店里可能还有一盒存货……啊，还有Plomeek茶。它味道蛮清淡的。只是很不幸……以后估计都只能用复制机造了。除非plomeek能在别的地方长出来。”

“那我想……三样全要？”

“每样一盒？”她问道。

“两盒吧。”Jim顿了顿，“要多久能到？”

“如果有现货，那几天就可以。”她说：“我可以让爱荷华市里的总店发货过来。不然的话，估计要一周或者两周的时间。”

“行。那你还有没有什么推荐？这会就有的？”

“跟我来。”她招招手，让Jim跟她进去店里。“我可以向你做些推荐。我们这儿还有些瓦肯的调料。”

+++

Jim又回家了一趟。他车子都没关，直冲进去、放下东西、再出来跨上摩托；总共都没花去一分钟。

等Spock下楼去厨房准备午餐，他就能看到柜台上多出来的三个小小盒子：一盒甘菊茶、一盒生姜茶、还有一盒加纳兰茶。它们边上还有一张纸条，上面写了“订单日期5月13日”。订的东西则是瓦肯清茶、瓦肯香茶、和Plomeek茶。每样两盒。底下写了一句“已付钱”。

+++

Jim拿工作度过了他的生日。Lew不赞成工作时间使用通讯器，因此他把它放在了一旁的收银机边上，设了静音，只偶尔拿过来看一看。一些常客请他喝了几杯酒。Scotty，Pike，甚至是Gary——这令Jim稍微有些惊讶——都给他发了祝福信息。Sam和他妈妈都打了电话，留下了几段视频。Bones在十六点零二分的时候打了电话（大概他那会终于给自己放了午休——他总是要命地关心着Jim的健康，可对自己就不管不顾的）。Jim在脑袋里提醒自己等下要打回去。等到了十六点二十八分的时候，通讯器又亮了。但这一次，是Spock发来的信息。

>>如果你饿了，我做了晚饭。

Spock做饭就意味着肯定又是一堆蔬菜。但Jim知道这对Spock来说具有一定的文化意义，因此想无所谓啦。他还可以再吃一次；又死不了。他取消了他刚刚订的餐点（还蛮可惜的，因为这里的手撕猪肉简直一级棒，酱料里面还没有一丁点的花生油），一下班就直接回了家。

Spock正站在厨房里。他手上拿着把刀，黑色长袍外面系了件围裙，一双眼严肃地瞪着手里握着的一把蔬菜。Jim就咬住了嘴唇；压下嘴角翘起的一抹微笑。

“我帮你买的那个芋头还可以吗？”他往前靠在水池边上，瞥一眼占了桌面大半块地方的成堆的蔬菜水果。“我以前没买过这些东西。我也不懂啦。”

“可以。”Spock抬起手，一刀切下一块类似防风草的植物。说实话，Jim觉得这些东西全都长的一个模样。“谢谢你购买这些新鲜蔬菜。其实你大可不必。我很感激。”

他脖子上升起一团淡淡的绿晕。

“河滨镇还是很有点能耐的。”Jim抬手喝了杯冷水。他拿胳膊擦了擦嘴巴。“这边的精品杂货店也是。总不能让外地人觉得我们就不过是一群乡民吧。”

“请允许我之后偿还你信用点。”

“没事啦。”Jim挥了挥手。Spock就也没有反驳。

Jim的通讯器却又响了。他看了眼屏幕。

>>你死没？

“是Bones。”Jim道：“我最好给他打给电话。”

他转身走进书房，关上了门。

“嘿。”他打了个招呼。Bones接起电话。

“你要一个月没跟我联系，现在就只会和我说‘嘿’？”

“我很忙嘛。我在以前工作的酒吧打工。”

“显然这就令你没有办法和你的朋友交流了。”

“抱歉。我觉得可能又是工作，又是Spock的，让我最近很分心。”

“Spock？”Bones叫了。“你是说，我们的那个几个礼拜前还试着想把你掐死的尖耳朵朋友？”

“是啦。”Jim抬手爬爬头发。“我没跟你讲他跟我住一块了吗？”

“如果你跟我讲你跟一个瓦肯人——跟这个瓦肯人——同居了。我肯定会记得的！”

“他说记者在骚扰他，我就开了个玩笑，让他到我这里来。我没想到他真会过来。实话讲，我邀请他那会儿有点醉了，我还以为他会知道我只是在说笑呢。”

“那他就直接出现在了你家门口？”

“就当天晚上。他大概是凌晨两点到的。现在已经要呆了两个礼拜了。”

“靠。他没再掐你？”

“目前是还没有。我们一般都在一起下棋。有时候还一起做饭——呃，他做饭。我就旁边看着。他不大喜欢电影——我之前给他看公民凯恩，结果他整部电影都在说话。我都差点半当中就把电影关了——最后都只能看字幕。当然大部分时间我们都不会打扰到对方，他现在在厨房里做晚饭。他厨艺还蛮不错的。”

“你自愿在吃蔬菜？”

“我知道，”Jim笑道：“别担心啦，他很重视我的那些食物过敏的。”

“你给自己找了个瓦肯老公。我都没想到我能活着看到Jim Krik被家养了。”

“哈、哈。”

“肯定是那双蔚蓝的眼睛起了大用。”

“没有啦。”Jim皱起眉毛。

“你说Gary跟你在一起就是因为你的眼睛啊。”

“是啦，唉，但这次跟Gary那事是不一样的。”

“随便你怎么说，亲爱的。”

“我说真的！我们之间没什么。”

“我以前也听过这种腔调。”

“他就需要个地方躲一阵子；我也要个人让我不那么寂寞、同时能防止我酗酒过度。”Jim边说边走近他妈妈的书桌。他看到桌上整齐叠放的数据PADD，还有变了个样的电脑——Spock将它设置成了更适宜人机交互的界面。“他跟Gary不一样。相信我。”

“我只希望你稍微长点脑子；别又犯一个以前犯过的错误。”

“我知道你不喜欢他。”Jim道：“该死，我想我们那整栋公寓楼都听到你们那场架了。”

“我不喜欢他又怎么了？他拿我最好的朋友泄欲用啊！”

“很多人都是拿别人泄欲用的。”

“这可以啊，”Bones道，“只要对双方来说都无所谓就好。”

“我又不爱他。”Jim辩解道：“他那时是我的舍友，也是我的好朋友。”

“我知道心碎是什么样子来的，孩子。我也心碎过。你还记得吗？”

“你现在是想让我难过还是怎样？”

“没有，说真的，我之前打电话过来是想叫你看看你的官方通讯器。我知道你没在看。有几艘星舰的数据更新了。修理进行得很顺利。说不定很快就能出来起飞日期。”

“啊。”Jim道：“那好呀。”

“不过优先起飞权给了要去往新瓦肯殖民地的那些人。他们应当是第一批走的。”

“真的？”

“正式日期还没定，不过我肯定一定下来Spock就会知道的。我们现在在给那些瓦肯人全天候的医疗服务，还要治他们的创伤后压力心理障碍。我得说，这真他妈难——这可是个不肯承认自己有情绪的种族。”

“确实。”

他们之间的对话就停住了。有好几秒，空气里一片安静

“Jim。”

“Bones。”

“你知道我不在乎你在跟谁上床。”

“是的，我知道。”

“但如果他跟着那些瓦肯人去了殖民地……”

“Bone。”Jim打断了他。

“……你大概就再也不会见到他了。”

“我没在跟他上床。”

“我只是不想看到你再受到伤害。”

“等我们出了任务，我们会忙到根本没时间想这些东西的。”

Jim听到电话那头传来一阵低低的声响。Bones对什么人简短地说了几句。

“有病人来了。”Bones片刻道：“想想我说的话。生日快乐。”

“谢了。”Jim笑道：“我之后再跟你说。”

“规矩点。”Bones道。他挂了电话。

但Bones说的确实不是真的。这跟他当初和Gary Mitchell的情事完全不一样。首先，这不是情事。你得跟人上了床才能说这是“情事”吧？Jim都没法说服Spock跟他一起泡澡。他也从没见到Spock会只裹着毛巾、或是只穿着四角裤（瓦肯人穿四角裤吗？）从卧室走到卫生间去的。再说他也没理由去想Spock会有兴趣和另外一个男人发展关系；尤其是比较随便的一段关系。Spock大概觉得自己应当娶个漂亮的瓦肯姑娘、再生一堆尖耳朵的瓦肯宝宝吧？这样才能帮助重建他的种族。这是逻辑的；也是Spock的义务。反之；和一个男性的、人类的星舰舰长探索宇宙，将他自己、一个濒危种族的成员置于险地；则是最最不合逻辑的一桩事情了。

何况这一切乱想还要有个前提：那就是Jim有兴趣跟Spock搞上。可他没兴趣。真没兴趣。

而且Spock不是还在跟Uhura交往吗？想到她的名字，Jim就又皱了皱眉。

他半晌叹口气，上楼走进他自己的房间，拉过他最爱的椅子到窗边坐下。他把通讯器扔到床上，它弹了几下后却又摔到地面；可Jim也不高兴再去把它捡起来。然而过了片刻，门忽然被人敲响了。

“晚餐在烤箱里，大约一个小时就能烤好。”Spock在走廊里道。

“你可以进来。”

Spock就推开门。“我给你带了这个。”他有些犹豫，但还是把手里的马克杯递给Jim。“这是甘菊。它有安抚的作用。”

“呃。谢了？”

“你和McCoy医生的谈话……你的语气听起来很紧张。”

Jim愣住了。他忘了瓦肯人的那个三倍听力。Spock都听到了多少？他的心跳猛地就加快了。“你听到我讲话了？”他问道。他努力想让自己的声音镇定一些——又逼着自己去直视Spock的眼睛。

“没有，只有你的语调。我以前难过的时候，母亲会给我泡甘菊茶。”

Jim松了口气。他喝了口茶水，等着Spock再说点什么——或者说点他母亲的事情？但Spock没有再说。Jim只能主动开口道：“你是说你以前没这么……自控？”

“瓦肯儿童颇为残酷。”Spock道。他在Jim膝前几英寸远的一张椅子上坐下来。“所有的儿童都颇为残酷。”

“我以为残酷是不合逻辑的。”

“在孩童期，我们还不能完全控制情感。控制是项横贯终生的挑战。对大多数人来说，即使进入成年期，也必须为此尽力奋斗。”

“你一定会喜欢小时候的我。我那会儿可坏了。”

“而我很骄傲。当其他人奚落我的人类血统时，我会为我的母亲争执、辩驳。”

“我不懂。”Jim俯身向前，他的双臂撑在腿上，两手捧着那个马克杯。它很暖和。“你又聪明、又有学问。他们干吗还管你有人类血统呢？”

“在瓦肯星，这被认为是一项劣势。”Spock道。他望向Jim的眼睛，片刻又望向窗外。“但如今，恐怕我那一半的瓦肯血统也将被算作一项重要资产。”

“救了那些长老的可是你啊。”

“换了任何其他的瓦肯人也会做和我一样的事情。”

“Spock，没有任何其他的瓦肯人。如果你没有加入星舰，如果你没有在企业号的舰桥上，如果你没有做出传送到地面去的决定——所有的一切就都不会再有了。”Jim顿了顿，抬手挠挠头发，略有些苦涩地笑道：“你所做的事情，勇敢、而鲁莽，但如果有人将那看做是你的劣势，那他们就他妈的蠢毙了。”

Spock垂下头，望向了他自己手里的杯子。Jim不由想，他是说太多了吗？他转过头，指向远方那一片巨大的、灰暗的轮廓。

“那里是他们造船的地方。”他说：“我是在企业号的阴影下长大的。这里是我第一次看到她的地方。就透过这面窗户。”

“可你之前却不愿加入星舰？”

Jim摇摇头。“Pike舰长向我提议的时候，我嘲笑了他。”

“我从小就想加入星舰。”Spock道：“但我也同样以为，我其实是不会去的。我一直在准备申请加入瓦肯科学院。”

“为什么？”

“我的父亲希望如此。”Spock简单道：“这是所有人的期望。”

“就因为别人期望你怎样，你就打算放弃掌控你自己的人生？”

“我的父亲是一名大使。”Spock解释道：“他在妻子上的选择被我们的一些人民视作背叛。在这样的情况下，为我家庭重振荣誉是我的职责、也是我唯一的选择。我父亲计划让我加入瓦肯科学院。再之后，我会完成克林纳仪式，以移除所有的情绪。”

“但你有一半是人类啊。”Jim抗议道：“你的爸爸不能对人类做出这样的事情。他娶了个人类，拜托！”

“他希望我能够走上瓦肯人的道路。”

“我不明白你为什么不能两者兼顾。”

“两者兼顾？”Spock又看向了他。Jim咽了口唾沫。

“又做人类、又做瓦肯人。我是说，你生理上是这样，那你干嘛要选择一边？你干嘛不把两方面都做到最好？可以像瓦肯人那样符合逻辑，又可以像地球人那样富有同情心、有表露和体会情绪的能力？你不觉得这样挺有意义的吗？”

Spock沉思了一会。“我的母亲曾鼓励我将我两方血统的优势结合起来。我的父亲——”

“做了他自己的决定。”Jim打断道：“而你也该做你自己的决定。而且根据我自己对付我爸妈的经验，就算你没有走上他们为你选好的道路，他还是会爱你的。”

“你母亲不支持你加入星舰？她不是一名军官吗？”

“她不想我也被炸死。”Jim道。他又喝了口茶。“顺便说，这茶味道很好。”

Spock点点头。当他再度开口，他的声音里起了些变化——变得柔和了一些。“我很感激你同意我与你住在一起。”他道。随后重又看向了他手里的马克杯。

Jim就耸耸肩，往后缩进椅子，没去理会他心里陡然生出的一股淡淡暖流。“没事。”他说。

+++

Jim再醒过来时，屋子已经变黑。他一定是和Spock讲着讲着就睡着了——再加上喝了太多的甘菊茶。他的杯子被安全地摆到边上的窗台，膝上则盖了条眼熟的、大概是Spock房间里的毯子。Jim眨眨眼睛，打个呵欠，抬手揉去惺忪的睡意；随后走下了楼。

Spock正和自己下着象棋。他身边放了个空碗。

“我并未想吵醒你。”Spock眼也没抬。“让我准备你的晚餐。”

“谢了。”Jim坐到桌边的椅子上。“我能把棋盘清空吗？”

“可以。”

Spock拿了碗蔬菜根炖汤放到Jim的面前。Jim就靠过去，嗅了嗅碗里盘旋而上的白气。

“闻起来不错。谢啦。”他拿起一把勺子。

“它能令人精神饱满。”Spock解释道：“我希望你能吃得满意。”

Jim尝了尝那炖汤。口感很饱满；但又不会很重。这是Spock在这些天里为他准备的第五次晚餐。尽管Jim更喜欢每天吃掉大量的哺乳动物，但他必须承认这些瓦肯菜确实对他有所好处。它们并不特别要求应季，可味道仍然动人。他吃了以后不会觉得很饱，可他反正也没有多饿。它还能像肉食般给他提供充足的能量；而他的腰反而比以前瘦了一些。

“不赖嘛。”Jim做了评论：“我觉得这道菜是我目前为止最喜欢的。”

“我会为你再做一次。”Spock道。他显然很满足。他双手交叠着放在桌上，静静地望着Jim吃饭。如果是别人Jim一定会觉得有些不舒服，但Spock却令他毫无困扰，只是在这片自然的沉默中安静咀嚼。

当他这一碗吃完的时候，Spock又给了他另一份。

“你确定你不能成为一名素食者？我准备的食物你都吃了。”

“如果我做个素食者能让你高兴的话，我会好好考虑的。只要你许我过段时间能吃块好牛排就好？或者每周两三次……”

Jim突然停住了。他闭上了嘴，满心里觉得自己怎么那么傻。他刚刚为什么会说出那种话来？就好像他们两个以后一辈子都住在一块儿了似的。可是——可是Spock看起来又很开心。他的身板都挺直了起来。

“你今晚愿意持白吗？”他问道。

“我们干嘛不把它移到院子里去呢？”Jim建议道：“我站了一天，背超酸的，刚刚又坐在椅子上睡着了。我们可以搬张桌子到浴缸旁边去。这样的话我就能一边纾解疲劳一边打败你啦。”

“我的赢率有百分之五十二点五。”

“但今晚没可能了。怎么样？”

Spock犹豫片刻，嘴唇抿成一条直线。

“来嘛，”Jim恳求道：“今天是我的生日。根据地球上的传统，我过生日我最大哦。”

“我不明白这个日期为何会如此重要。”

Jim就哼了声，摇了摇头。“其实我们家并不会庆祝这个日子，你懂我的意思？我们通常指去船坞那里参加一场纪念仪式。等Sam六月过生日时候，我才能吃到蛋糕、拿到礼物。”

“在瓦肯星，我们并不庆祝诞辰。”Spock缓缓道：“但我很乐于为你庆祝。”

Jim上楼换衣服的时候在他房间里找到了一条以前的短裤。回到院子里以后他扔给了正摆放着棋盘的Spock。

“这短裤可能有点大，不过也没关系。你就穿着它坐着而已。”

“不着寸缕岂非更加舒适？”

Jim瞪圆了眼睛。他脸上渐渐热了。“是啦，我猜。”他抬手挠了挠脖子。

“我宁愿舒适一些。”

“单单水就很舒服了……随你便。我帮你拿了条毛巾。”

Jim打开浴缸的盖子，又开了喷头。

“水温是华氏101度。可以吗？”

“我比你更能忍受高温。”

“那好（*cool）。”Jim跳了进去。Spock的眉毛拧了拧——显是奇怪Jim的选词。“呃，那热的？进来啦。”他伸手把棋盘拉到更近的位置。“我保证我不会偷看你。”

“我并不耻于我自己的身体。”Spock道。他那里传出一阵衣料摩擦发出的响声。Jim望着棋盘的眼神就更专心了。

那是个塑料的棋盘。是他十一岁的时候Winona买给他的——她发现Jim在指挥他的棋子军队的时候不会再唧唧歪歪地讲话。他在脑子里想了各种战略、各种战术，并且很快就超过了Winona（她喝了酒就会娱乐性质地过来下几盘）、Frank（他的下棋政策基本就是“即兴发挥”）、和Sam（他倒下得不错；只是连连输给他的弟弟以后对下棋就没了兴趣）。

他十三岁时去那片实验性的殖民地，这块棋盘也陪伴着他。他还找到几个愿意跟他下棋的人（有少数甚至赢了他）。但这都是在……在那之前。他的棋友没有都活下来，只有这块棋盘和他一道辗转回到地球。而自那以后，Jim就没法再去看它；Sam也就将它收了起来。

“你持白。”Spock重复了一遍。Jim回过神抬眼看向他，才发现Spock已经距离自己不过一英尺远。Spock全身赤裸，脸上神色如常，水波则在他胸口轻柔浮动。而Jim——Jim绝没有往下面看。绝没有。他感到自己脸上好烫，但幸好他还有水太热的托词；因为他绝对不会为一个全裸着的、胸膛和脸颊上染上了淡淡的、可爱的绿晕的半血瓦肯人而感到兴奋。

Jim调了下喷水口。随后下了第一步棋，将注意力集中到了比赛上面。然而有那么一刻，Spock湿漉漉的手掌忽然不小心拂过他的手腕，Jim顿时只觉脊柱那里生起了一片电流。Spock或许是感觉到了什么；可是并没有任何反应。Jim只能压下他身体里的冲动——欲火焚身一般的冲动。他之前确实有计划过要在这段休假里和什么人来上一发，可酒吧里的人他都丝毫不感兴趣。而现在；现在他的身体毫无疑问地起了兴趣——或许Bones是对的。

“操。”他低声呻吟一声。

“那个词是否是用来表达挫败情绪的？”

“有时候是。”

“但你刚才赢了我。”

“再来一次？”

“好的。另外，你对此浴缸的说法完全正确：我感觉十分舒适。你应当建议联邦在企业号上为高级官员设置一样此类物品；或予以舰长个人使用。”Spock道。他看向Jim的眼睛。视线没有稍移。

“是啦。”Jim慢慢说道。他做了个深呼吸。Spock的眼睛则一眨未眨。Jim就忍不住想，若他对面坐的是别人，甚至是Bones（这念头太不对了），他都要向上帝发誓，刚刚那句话肯定是在调情。

“我得去上个厕所。”Jim猛地站起身，爬出浴缸，浑身滴滴答答地走进了屋子。冷静点，Kirk！他这样告诉自己。别把这件好事毁了——别把他和Spock之间的友情毁了。他决定去找瓶酒喝两杯。

他在橱柜里找到了瓶他之前买了又忘了的红酒。可开瓶器找不到了；Jim拉开了每个抽屉，都没有瞧见它的影子。他就想或许他可以敲碎瓶颈？但又想到那些碎玻璃可能会扎进他的喉咙。这可不是个好主意。不行，他得快点想个办法。他已经走得太久了。Spock对人类男性的排尿时间的了解估计能精确到秒。然后陡地Jim又想起来：这酒瓶是用螺丝帽密封的。漂亮。他把瓶盖扭了几扭，酒瓶就无声地开了——没有那种让人满足的噗的一声响，不过味道还是很令人满意的。Jim就抓着酒瓶去了后院。

Spock已经清空了棋盘。他正坐在那儿等着，身子往后倚着浴缸，双臂则透过水波，在浴缸边缘伸展开来；整个人看上去就仿佛一封邀请。

他到底知不知道自己看起来是什么样子？大概是不知道的。Jim想自己可以做些什么让Spock对自己的模样了解一些，但随即又想：他还不至于这么混蛋。Spock是他的朋友。何况他很清楚Spock生起气来会是什么德行。于是他只是把酒瓶放到了棋盘旁边，一边伸脚重新坐进热水。Spock就静静地望着他。

“这是红酒。”Jim回答了Spock没有问出口的问题。“想喝点吗？”

Spock摇了摇头。他黑色的刘海紧贴住他的前额。Jim忽然就很想上前将它们拂开——他在水下将手紧紧地捏成了拳头。

“我会再次下赢你的。”他这样说道。Spock则舔了舔嘴唇。

“尽请尝试。”

结果之后的两轮比赛Jim都输了（“现在我的胜率已经达到五十三点四八八。”“很好，Spock”）。他爬上床的时候是又醉又沮丧。当然了，Spock是很吸引人。但如果你喝了一整瓶红酒，那每个你看到的裸体都是挺吸引人的。而且Jim很肯定瓦肯人是不和别人调情的。他只是需要做爱。他需要热辣的、无所顾忌的一夜情。这样他脑子里那些疯狂的念头就一定能随风远去。

+++

隔天早上，Jim的闹钟没响，通讯器却响了。他醒来时只觉得头痛欲裂，抬手揉了揉太阳穴，随后调开了通讯器。

“怎么了？”他没好气地开了口。窗外的光线明亮到刺眼，Jim眯起眼睛，脸朝下埋进了枕头。

“Kirk先生，我是小茶壶商店的Mona。您的特殊订单已经到位。”

特殊订单。什么特殊订单？他没买什么东西啊？他最近唯一买的就不过一些水果蔬菜跟几件长袖衬衣——啊。等等。Jim的脑子总算运转起来：还有给Spock买的茶。

“棒极了，我今天会过来取。多谢。”

Jim下了楼。Spock并不在厨房里，但咖啡已经泡好，正摆在一边。他今天不用上班，就忽然有些无所事事。如果外面暖和一点，他大概会出去散个步——Spock就会愿意出去散个步。Jim知道Spock刚到这里就很想去外面走走了，可是天气实在太冷。好在这会已经是三月二十三号，以河滨镇人的眼光来看，天气也算暖和许多了。

Jim就套上了夹克。他往楼上喊了句“很快回来！”，转身出了门。他走进店里面的时候那个老板认出了他，脸上露出一副心照不宣的神情。

“你是那个有个瓦肯朋友的人。”她说道：“店后面有你的货。你今天还想另外买些什么吗？”

“啊，实际上……”Jim脑子里就冒出来一个主意。“你知道有什么好的瓦肯菜谱吗？我今天休息，就想可以自己试着来做一顿饭。”

而那就是Jim会买了一份Plomeek汤的食谱的原因。他瞪着家里的那个复制机，好像只要瞪着它它的嘴里就会自动吐出来一颗新鲜的Plomeek。他之后花了一个钟头在网上找那些黑进复制机的代码，又再花四十分钟编写程序，好让他找着的代码能用在他家里的这台老机子上面。等到两个钟头过去，屏幕上弄出来的图片终于是和Plomeek长得差不多了；Jim想：那就这样吧。反正他是绝不会改用胡萝卜的——尽管店老板跟他保证味道并没什么差别。

说起来，他会亲手下厨，已经是好几年前的事情了。但他确实和他妈妈在厨房里呆过数不清的时间。Jim拿起一把锋锐的厨刀，手上将那颗Plomeek握住。它像土豆一样密实，表皮粗糙、厚重、带着许多斑点；但Jim一条条削去后才发现底下的果肉原来是浅浅的粉色。他仔细地把它削成食谱上要求的形状——这花了他有半个钟头——然后将它放在一边，切起了芹菜。

他又复制了一个白洋葱。他精细地把洋葱切成条状——Jim的身体会对几乎一切东西过敏，但他的眼睛对洋葱却居然没什么反应。简直奇迹一样——又将它们放进黄油里炖煮，直到洋葱展露出透明的颜色。他紧接着把切成了块的Plomeek也放了进去，偶尔搅拌一下，就看到Plomeek的颜色从粉红渐渐变成玫瑰色，最后又变作蓝紫。他看着这颗水果慢慢软化下去，飞快地加进去了芹菜，搅拌几下后又熟练地加入盐和胡椒；随后把其他一些平常的蔬菜也全都倒下去，遮盖住之前的那堆玩意。锅子很快煮沸——Jim调小了火，拿盖子盖住让它文火慢炖，自己转身去洗了个澡。

四十五分钟以后他带着湿哒哒的头发回来，正好赶上时间复制上一条硬皮面包。一天亲手做一样饭就已经够他受得了，Jim没必要再赌上自己糟糕的手艺去现烤个面包出来。反正只要往上面抹一层厚厚的、真正的黄油，复制面包也通常会很好味——他黄油在店里都买好了。

Spock也从书房里走了出来。Plomeek汤熟悉的香味让他有些好奇。他之前一早上都在阅读他父亲给他写的、关于那个新殖民地的信息。

“你来得正巧。”Jim将那锅颜色奥妙的菜汤分别盛到了两个碗里。他端上了桌，又在旁边各摆上一个篮子，里面整齐放了几片热气腾腾的面包。桌子中间摆了壶瓦肯清茶。黄油碟子上则让Jim放了把小刀。

Spock坐下下去。他望了眼跟前的碗，片刻抬头看向Jim，微微睁大的眼里露出一点疑惑。

“这是Plomeek汤啦。”Jim解释道：“我希望你能喜欢。其实我之前应该问问你的；可我又想把它当做一个惊喜。”

“它是……我的最爱。”Spock道。他侧过脸，又说道：“对食物拥有偏爱的情绪是不合逻辑的——它们不过是用来滋养和维系身体。但我的母亲纵容了我的非逻辑考量。她会在我们家的园子里种Plomeek。我孩童时常常同她一起在那座园子里劳作。她还会定期为我准备这道菜肴——我从没想过我还能再次尝到它的滋味。谢谢你，Jim。”

Jim呆住了。Spock嘴里吐出的那个单字，那个发音，让他心里面油然地亮了起来——自从Spock来了爱荷华，他还是第一次这样叫Jim的名字。Jim之前完全不知道这道汤还会和Spock的妈妈有所联系。如果他知道了，他肯定是没勇气去做这道菜的。幸好Spock也并没有显得伤心；他只是陷入了沉思。

Jim不知道他该要说些什么。他想起来他们离开企业号的那天，他和Spock肩并肩地坐在那艘运输艇里，脑子里满满都是Spock对他的母亲、对他的星球的浓烈的情感。他想起来自己想伸手去触碰Spock；可他终究还是没有动。因为他知道Spock不会喜欢他的触摸——

Jim伸出手，拍了拍Spock的肩膀。Spock没有躲开。Jim就又轻轻地捏了捏。

“尝过了，再谢我吧。”他说：“或许会很难吃呢。”

Spock抬起手，覆上了Jim。Jim脑中登时涌起一股暖流，意识里渗入了Spock深切的谢意。他的嘴巴就干了。有那么一分钟，他甚至动也不能动，只是垂眼瞪着歇在他手背上的那几根手指——他明白Spock的情感压过了理智。上一次出现这样的情况时，Spock差点杀了他；然而此刻Jim并无任何畏惧。他望着他们双手贴在一起的模样，只觉心跳加快；而浑身的血液都冲上了脸颊。

他最后说道：“我往我自己的汤里加了点奶油。你的没加。对了，那里还有瓦肯清茶。”等Spock的手掌移开后他又拍了拍Spock的肩，随即绕过桌子坐到他自己的位子上。“听说人类不大喜欢那茶的味道。”

“我母亲在瓦肯星生活多年，但从不曾喜欢过它。”

“她的品味一定很好。”

“她是的。”

Spock拿起勺子盛了一口，抬到唇边稍稍吹了吹，就将它喝了进去。他闭上眼，嘴唇轻轻翘起，就仿佛一朵微笑——虽然很快消失了，但Jim还是将它看得一清二楚。他在脑海里重放了一遍Spock的那抹微笑；心跳就漏跳了一拍。

“味道好吗？”

“好。”

Jim傻傻地笑了起来。他往面包上抹了厚厚一层黄油，又蘸了蘸他的汤。吃进嘴里时他惊讶地发现他还蛮喜欢那个味道的——很清淡、但令人极度满足。当然了，也有可能是因为Spock脸上的那种神情让Jim的愉悦感稍微地、增加了那么一点点。

“嘿。”他又开了口。Spock就带了点期望般地看向他。“吃完后我带你看个东西？”

Spock同意了。Jim给他们两个人都倒了杯茶，但刚尝第一口，他就把他的被子给推到了桌子的另一边。它尝起来跟那什么似的。

“顺便，你妈妈是对的。”他扮了个鬼脸。Spock抬起一边眉毛。“这茶确实糟透了。”

+++

“我们不能走路吗？”Spock道。

“来嘛。”Jim却两手把车钥匙抛来抛去地耍着玩。Spock就双手环住胸。

“我从来未曾骑过这类机器。”他说道。

“呃，我骑过？而且骑过很多次。你信不信我啦？”

Spock就微微抬起了头。“奇怪地，”他说：“我相信你。”

“那不就结了！我绝不会让你从车上摔下去的。”

Spock还是离摩托车站了好几英尺远。

“你没有戴安全帽。”他又说。

“我是该戴。但我不想戴。不过楼上估计有顶旧的能给你戴来着。你想我去拿来吗？”

Spock张了张嘴。就好像他想要回答些什么——但最后还是什么都没说。他往前走了两步，小腿扫过Jim的大腿，而Jim就抬眼望着他，等着。Jim能在Spock的眼里看到困惑、与兴味。Spock伸手拍了拍Jim身后的位子，等终于爬上来时，整辆车都因为他的体重而有些往后倾斜。

Jim感到一只手环上了他的腰。随后是另一只——它蛇一样抚上他的小腹，又紧紧抓住了他的外套。

“如果我身体前倾，你也要身体前倾。”Jim教道：“跟着我的动作做。”

Spock就靠得更近了。他的胸膛密密地贴上了Jim的背；下巴则擦过Jim的肩膀。Jim甚至能感觉到Spock呼吸间散出的热气。

“我的坐姿正确吗？”Spock问道。他的声音微风般拂过Jim的耳廓。

“很正确。”Jim飞快地回答。他一边尽全力压下他体内陡然窜出来的欲火，一边发动了引擎。

当车子刚开始动的时候，Spock用极大的力道箍住了Jim的腰杆。但当车子开过那段短短的车道、又开过长街、沿着分隔开大片农田的笔直道路一路前行，Jim能感觉到Spock缓缓地放松了下来：他的身体没再僵硬地挤压着Jim的后背，而更像是温柔地将Jim覆住。

Jim就不由想，他们的感情在这样短的时间里会有这样大的进展，实在是太奇妙了。Spock才来这里不过二十二天。他们认识双方，更加不过四十个日夜。但他们同居以后，一起下棋就下了四十三回。大多数的晚上他们都会一起吃晚饭。更何况Spock煮得一手地道的好咖啡——因此不知为何，Jim心里的有些个他就坚持着要他带Spock去那个采石场，去让Spock触碰到他内心深处，这一块他从未让任何其他人看到的地方——Bone没有见过。Gary没有见过。Sam没有见过。即使是他的母亲，也没有见过。

警告标志仍旧矗立在那里。“危险——前方采石场——爱荷华矿业公司”。它像以前那样禁止别人通行，但Jim也和以前一样将它无视了。他骑着摩托车穿过前边敞开的大门，又猛地握住刹车；车子轮胎就滑行着往前，爆发出一阵刺耳的尖鸣。他身后扬起来一大片的尘土，轮胎底下也是灰尘四散飘扬。他远远地可以望见那片逐渐逼近的悬崖，想着他完全能够在最后一秒将车子停住；然而Spock环着他腰的双手又陡地抱紧。Jim就立即停了下来，和悬崖保持住一段安全的距离，关了引擎。

心脏在他的胸口急速跳动。肾上腺素也如从前那样猛地升高。Jim踢下撑脚，Spock就从车子后座爬了下去，又往更远处走了几步。他的头发被风吹得一片凌乱，脸颊上则升起一片淡淡的绿色。Jim往前靠住车把手，抬手指向了前边尽头处的峡谷。

“我十一岁的时候，把车子开下了那个悬崖。”

Spock的头猛地转了过来。他浅浅地皱了眉头，看着Jim，但并没说话。Jim下了车，往前走去；脚下的沙砾被他踩得咯吱乱响。峡谷那吹来的风不停鼓动着、在Jim的耳边尖厉呼啸。他直到离悬崖还有几英寸才停下脚步，脚趾尖几乎要触到地面笔直下陷的边缘。

Spock也跟了上来，在Jim身后几英尺远的地方站住。“小心点。”他说。

“那辆车是我爸爸的。”Jim却没有理会Spock。他望着跟前一块巨大岩石上方形的划痕。车子剩余的部分早在多年前就被清除了干净。“一辆雪佛兰的克尔维特；古董车。是，我爸是死了，可我那混蛋继父也不能就说它是他的了呀？我以前有时候会洗洗它，给它上蜡，或者就是爬进去坐在里面。想着他到底是什么样的人。想着如果他没死的话，我的生活又会是什么样子。Nero从我们的身边各自夺去了一个亲人呢——你有没有想过这个？在另外的那个世界，我知道我的父亲的一切。但在这个世界，我对他根本没有半点记忆——除了他的姓、还有他的那段传奇。我的整个童年都是听着他的传奇过去的。我曾跟你说，不要让你的爸爸为你做决定；但我他妈就是个虚伪小人。我让我的爸爸主宰了我的生活。所以我才会把车子开下这片悬崖。”

“你想要死？”

“不是的。我不是想死。也不是想毁掉一辆好车、或是追求肾上腺素飙升的快感。我只是想把我爸爸从我的脑袋里驱逐出去。我恨他、我恨他为什么就那样死了——我在最后一秒从车里跳了出来。因为他自己没有能跳出来。”

“那是否奏效？”

Jim哼了一声。“几乎没有。我继父还为那辆车的事情火到不行。何况到最后我跟我爸爸也差不多是一样的：都只能眼睁睁地看着那辆罗慕兰战舰的触手。”

“你活了下来。”

“我从没跟别人说起过这个：但我猜我所想要的，不过是不要辜负我爸爸的那份声誉。我以前总想，那是不可能的。我跟你讲过，说我之前不想加入星舰是因为我的妈妈。但事实是，是因为我很害怕——我怕我做的永远及不上一个死人。”

Jim回过头，望向Spock。

“你想要什么？”

“我不知道。”

“我想要艘星舰。”Jim道。他又转回头去，重新望向底下的峡谷。“我想要企业号。”

Spock看了Jim的背影好长一会。看着Jim又扭过脸，远眺那方荒凉的平原。

他就说：“我相信，有一天，你一定会得到它的。”

Jim看了过来，身体轻颤。

“你冷了。”他说：“我们回家里去吧。”

+++

隔天Jim依旧是休息。他看了会儿官方的新闻，就开始缠着Spock问有没有什么他能帮瓦肯殖民地做的事情。Spock忍无可忍，最终派给了Jim一项任务：让他去编设复制瓦肯食物的代码，并将这些代码和食物种类一起建立起一个数据库来。

“既然你如此喜爱电脑编程。”Spock是这样说的。很平静的口吻。但Jim知道Spock是在逗他玩。因此他没有飞快地完成他的工作，而是每找到一段代码就去复制机上面测试一次，然后把弄出来的东西拿给Spock，让Spock好好地尝一尝味道。

“对还是不对？我该怎么改正？”他每拿来一样食物就会这样发问。再仔细地记下各种各样的笔记。直到Spock终于支撑不住，举起双手投了降，说自己没办法再继续这项工程——他已经吃得太饱了。

“今天不行，”Jim就说：“不过我们明天大可以继续。”

礼拜四的时候，Jim上了个早班。他觉得自己浑身都在发痒——他超想出去玩的。他在酒吧里呆了那么多的时间，但他基本上都只是在工作，而自从Spock来了以后，他有好几个礼拜都没有好好地出去狂欢一下。他是很喜欢呆在家里，很喜欢做自己的事情，然而他同样是个社交生物；他想要和人进行交流。

可是话又说回来呢，如果他一个人出去喝酒，把Spock孤零零地扔在家里面的话，又总感觉不大对——尽管Jim知道瓦肯人并不会对此有所怨言。他就在中午给Spock发了条信息。Lew看见了；头朝着Jim的行为点了点。Jim对他眨眨眼睛，后背往吧台上靠过去，他的黑色T恤因此微微地卷起来，露出底下一小片光滑的肌肤。坐在那的一个女人就给了他小费。Lew翻了个白眼，挥挥手算是放过了Jim。

>>嘿，我们今晚出去玩玩。不准说不。

>>我是否应该做些准备？

>>不用。

Jim下班冲回家随便吃了顿饭，就拿了几件地球人的衣服给Spock。一条破洞牛仔裤、一件深色T恤，还有一件等下乘摩托车时可以穿的夹克衫。Spock伸出两根手指夹起那条裤子，扬起眉毛，怀疑地望了Jim一眼。

“我的衣服有什么问题？”

“没有啦。我只是想你穿着这些能更舒服一点。万一有人洒了什么东西在你身上呢？”Jim张嘴就冒出一条借口：“我不想看到你的长袍被那样毁了。”

“我明白了。十分务实的说法。我会穿上这些衣物。”

“那我也先去换了。”Jim去了他自己的房间。他拿出来一件干净的T恤（和他眼睛一样的蓝色：是的各位，Jim很清楚要如何展现他身上第二好的部分），又套上一条刚刚好能包住他屁股的水洗牛仔裤（是的。他也很清楚要如何展现他身上最好的部分）。他稍微弄了弄头发，望了眼镜子里自己的模样（他会跟自己调情吗？恩，他会的），深感满意。

等Jim走进Spock的房间——他没敲门——Spock正把他的长袍挂进衣柜。牛仔裤有点松了，但穿上看着也还好。T恤则很合衬Spock的身材。那件夹克还躺在床上，Spock的双臂就裸露了出来——他将它们负到了背后。

“我看上去是否恰当？”他问道。Jim打量了他一眼。

“我能弄下你的头发吗？”

“我的头发有何问题？”

“没什么，就会让你看上去很……严肃。我可以吗？”

Spock皱了皱眉，但还是同意了。Jim就拉起他的手，把Spock带进了浴室。他从柜子里拿出来一小罐发蜡，抹了点在掌心里，抬手拿手指抓过Spock光滑浓密的头发，又将额前的刘海往后面抹了过去。Spock的眼睛睁大了。然而他并没有动；他看着Jim离他那样的近，而Jim也看着他，微笑着，专心地摆弄手上的工作。

他的手腕忽然滑过了Spock的耳尖。JIm心底不禁一阵轻颤，而Spock的耳廓也明显地发了热，还泛起一层浅浅的绿色。Jim登时意识到：Spock不好意思了。是了，他们两个差不多高，Jim又靠得那么的近，如果他再往前稍微一点点，他们的嘴唇就能碰到一起。Jim想着，一边手就抚到Spock的后脑勺，他情不自禁张开五指覆住了它——Spock的喉咙里就忽然溢出了一声细小的呻吟。Jim僵住了。他垂下了手。

“行了。”他低头去洗手。“这样酒吧里那些人就手都不愿从你身上离开了。”

“我并不希望——”

“只是个比喻。”Jim抬手给了Spock轻轻一拳。随即快步离开了房间。“走吧。”

+++

“你回去太空以后我们会想你的，我的朋友。”Lew拍了拍Jim的肩膀。减价时间已经过去，这会儿在店里喝酒的都是一些常客。人并不算特别的多；Jim也很愉快——能休息总归是令人愉快的。他把那张他最爱的高脚凳让给了Spock，自己站在Spock旁边，等左边另一张椅子空出来就也坐了上去。

“这家伙今天早点前还在这里干活；不过能再见到这张脸也挺好的。”Lew跟Spock说道：“他入伍前就总是来这儿。有几个夏天也会在这里打工。自打大伙听说他回来以后，我们这边的生意都好了许多。所以你两位别客气；今天第一轮我请。最好的酒都行。”

“我就来杯啤酒好了。”Jim道：“就那个我们今天早上刚进的货。Spock……”他眼含期望地望向Spock。Lew倒了杯黑啤摆到Jim跟前，又在Spock前面放了张纸巾。

“我不知道。”Spock道：“你比我熟悉这些休闲性酒精饮料。请替我选择。”

“好吧。”Jim咬了咬嘴唇。“我觉得你不像是那种喝啤酒的人。不如来点甜的？”

“我——”

“不行。”Jim又自说自话地打断了Spock。“我上个礼拜买了冰激凌回家，但你都不喜欢。”他仔细地看了一圈跟前酒架上各色的标签，拍了拍下巴：“你估计会喜欢那些混着果汁的，不过……嘿，”他忽然转向Lew：“我今早上调的那个名声响遍全宇宙的辣味鸡尾酒——现在还有吗？”

“你以为我会让我们的这个秘密武器卖光？刚我还又调了好几杯呢。你知道我明天早上单单这个就能卖出多少？”

Jim咧嘴大笑起来。“给Spock拿一杯。就别太辣——他是新手，和不惯的。再帮他多加根芹菜。”

“你巴上（*train with）了个专家啊。”Lew和Spock笑道。他挑了个啤酒杯，往里头加满冰块，又倒入番茄汁和伏特加；随后全数倒进了调酒器里面。

“火车（*train）？”Spock看向Jim，疑惑地抬起一边眉毛。

“他的意思是，我是个很懂行的酒鬼，而你显然不是。这差不多就好像你成了我徒弟了。”

Lew将酒杯放到了Spock跟前。他的力气使得大了点，里面一些酒水就溅了出来。但Spock没有理会；他只垂眼看向这杯深红色的鸡尾酒，还有上边浮着的两根芹菜。“这是什么？”他问道。

“血腥玛丽。”Jim道：“里面有番茄汁，山葵，黑胡椒，芹菜盐，辣酱，伍斯特郡酱汁，和伏特加。除了伏特加以外，呃，基本上它味道和你喜欢的那些冷汤没什么区别。就不要，真的去尝味道就好。快喝，喝了告诉我你的感想。”

“能否给我一根吸管？”

Lew张嘴就要抗议。Jim马上道：“他是瓦肯人。”他往前靠上吧台：“冰冷的玻璃和毫无保护的手指——这组合会出人命的。”他从柜台里找到根吸管，拆开包装插进了Spock的杯子。

“你是新闻里的那个人。”Lew这下总算是把Spock认了出来。他叫道：“我之前都没认出你。原来今晚我店里来了两个名人呀。那我再多请你们一轮！”他把两个酒杯倒过来放到他们前面。“什么时候想再来一杯；叫我。”他往另一头一个冲他比划手势的顾客那里过去了。

“他很喜欢你。”Spock道。他的嘴唇含住那根吸管，轻轻地吮吸。Jim别开眼，大大地喝了一口他的啤酒；它是杯巧克力黑啤，味道很有些苦涩。他的唇上留下了一堆奶油色的泡沫，Jim抬起袖子擦了——之后就又看向了Spock抿着的嘴唇。并再也没有挪开视线。

“好喝吗？”等Spock咽下去以后，他开口发问。

而过去有一分钟，Spock才道：“我发现它令人有种奇怪的满足感。”他又说：“你是对的。这和我为你准备的西班牙番茄凉汤并无太多区别。”

“只要我的室友开心就好。”

“我们并没有分享同一间房间。只是共处一所房屋。因此我以为‘屋友’一词似乎更加确切。”

“那朋友呢？”

Spock顿住了。过了好一会儿，他才以微不可查的动作点了点头。

“是的。”他喃喃道：“这个词语十分恰当。”

三十分钟过后，Jim扔下他的信用卡给自己点了第三轮和第四轮的酒（这次是卡达西日出，还有两杯威士忌）。他右耳传来的咯吱响声告诉他Spock又在嚼芹菜根了。Jim之前帮他点了一整盘这东西，而他也很用心地吃了；只偶尔停下来，去咬住吸管喝上一口他最新纵容自己爱上的饮料。但他咬着那根吸管的样子、他的嘴唇紧紧地裹住它的样子——让Jim不由想如果那张嘴裹住了自己——他猛地站起来，决定去上个洗手间。

“我很快回来！”他冲着Spock的耳朵大吼一声。音乐太响了。Spock就动了动脑袋（大概是表示知道了；或者就只是在跟着店里的音乐节奏在动），又捡起一根芹菜根深深地含进嘴里。Jim脑子里就陡然浮出一幅Spock将他深深含住的画面。他慌乱地把这个念头推了出去，努力去想着Nero的那艘战舰，去想着Bones拿针管戳他的脖子，去想着那个让他溜上了企业号的疫苗给他带来的撕心裂肺的疼痛——他快步走了开去。

Jim在卫生间里严厉地处罚了他的老二。但当他洗干净手从卫生间里出来，却看到他和Spock的座位中间站了个高挑的女人。她靠着吧台，微微地弯下腰，摆出一种瞎子都看得出来的邀约的姿势。Jim顿时感觉心口一阵刺痛——莫名的嫉妒狠狠地戳了他一刀。他大踏步地走回他的座位，把椅子在地板上重重地往后拖了拖，发出一股刺耳的噪音；但她根本没有理会。

Spock却突然清晰地开了口。“我已经选择了今晚的伴侣。”他说。那女人就耸耸肩，转身消失在了舞动的人群之中。

Jim的心跳加速了。他情不自禁去想Spock说的那个他选择了的人——会不会是自己？毕竟他没看见Spock有跟任何其他人说话——可是说真的。Jim会知道Spock确实有所取向，是因为他之前看到Spock和Uhura在传送台上接吻。Spock没可能会看上一个头脑简单的爱荷华州的乡下男孩——而且话说回来。Uhura又去了哪儿？Jim忽地意识到，自从Spock来到这里，他都没听到Spock谈起过Uhura的事情。除非是有些事扯到了她。或者Spock给她打过电话？Jim也不知道。

他其实都一直没怎么想过Spock在和Uhura交往的这个事实。但此刻回想起来，Spock那种温柔地面向她的样子；Spock靠着她时迷茫的样子；还有Spock紧闭着双眼，即使身体僵硬，也仍旧让Uhura抱住了他的样子——Uhura看上去总是那样忧心忡忡、那样一往情深。Jim又想起Spock在开启那艘瓦肯太空船时说的：

“请告诉Uhura中尉——”

Jim闭上了眼睛，从脑袋里抹开Spock和Uhura亲密接触的画面。他把他剩下来的酒一饮而尽，想着，他是喜欢Uhura的。该死，如果她这会儿过来说想跟他上床的话，Jim也绝不会拒绝。或者如果她威胁Jim，说如果Jim再敢只穿短裤靠近她她就会一刀把他的两颗蛋蛋切了；他也并不在意。

他在意的是，他终于发现，他喜欢上了Spock。他过去宁愿和那些他不喜欢的人、或是他不怎么熟悉的、反正不会熟悉到产生感情的人上床。可是这会——Jim拿眼角瞥了一眼Spock。Spock在他身边坐着，而那种情绪就像气泡一样地冒了出来。他会不自觉地去想Spock的嘴唇尝起来是什么样的味道。他会想去轻咬Spock的颈项，也不知那里的肌肤是不是会非常光滑。他还会想着Spock那具瓷器般苍白的身体——想着将一层可爱的绿色晕染上去——

他不愿去想Uhura的事情。但他必须知道。

“你知道，我就是在这儿遇到Uhura的。”Jim开口道：“就在你坐着的这儿。”

“她提到过你们之前的相遇。但并未提供细节。”

“她有没有跟你讲她看见过我只穿着内裤的样子？”

Spock明显地呛到了。Jim大笑起来，伸手拍拍Spock的后背。

“别担心。我对你的女朋友没有半点兴趣。”

“她不是我的女朋友。”

Jim顿住了。他倚上吧台。“你们分手了？”

“并无何可分之处。我七岁起就与另一名女性有了精神连接。瓦肯星毁灭时，她也一同去世了。Uhura学员与我确实相当亲密，但此种关系仅限于友谊。你会见到某些情景，是因我母亲的死亡令我情绪过度不稳，而Nyota意以人类的方式对我予以安慰。我任由其发生了。并且我……我愿意接受她的触碰。”

Spock停住了。他吸了一口饮料。Jim就等在那儿，希望Spock能继续说下去。

“我母亲曾是唯一一个会定期地、满怀感情地触碰我的人物。当我是孩童时，我以此为耻。我以她为耻——可当我意识到，我将再也无法感觉她手掌的抚摸，我恐慌了；我因为将Nyota视作为她的替代。然而，当我们回到地球，我告知了她T’Pring的事情，我告知了她我的打算、和我会前往新殖民地居住的计划。她为我感到高兴，但表示她宁愿一段更能令她在情感上满意的结合。她同样感到十分后悔和内疚；因她未能及时了解到她拦截下的信息的重要性。我告诉她她的内疚是不合逻辑的。”

“女人。”

“我是极为尊重她的。她近来与Scott先生成为好友，她来信将他描述为一名‘可爱的人（*charmer，也可指魔术师）’。我猜这是人类特有的表达方式，而并非说Scott先生身具某种超自然能力。”

Jim不由快活了起来。他没法压下他嘴角翘起来的微笑，只能勉强装作他是被Spock说的话逗笑了。

“你知道，”Jim拿手指扣扣Spock的肩膀。“当你——那个你——说我们在另外一个世界里是朋友，我都没相信。”

“我也没有。”

“不知道他们是怎么认识的。我开始在想，如果我们当初不是像那样相遇，不晓得会是什么样子呢。”

“为什么要这样想？”

“好玩嘛。如果你是我的教授——”

“我从来没有过……那个荣幸，能令你来上我的课。”

“这才好啦。就算我上了，我估计也很难集中精神。”

“我了解到你是一名认真的学生。你在学院的成绩令人印象深刻。生存技能与战术分析两门课程，你都是班里的第一名。我还了解到你是外星语俱乐部的财务主管。”

“我有条很有天赋的舌头。”Jim伸出舌尖，舔了舔嘴唇。“你查过我的成绩？”

“这是听证会的需要。”

“啊。”

Spock皱眉看向他的芹菜。“因此我不明白：为何你会以为你不具备在我的课上集中精神的能力？”

这一刻，Spock看上去是那样富于人类的气息。他穿着皮夹克，牛仔裤，手臂抵着一座木质的吧台；脸上则有些轻微的绿晕。Jim登时只想再度去摸一摸Spock的头发，好让Spock像之前那样害羞起来——操。他醉了。他简直就像正站在悬崖边上摇摇欲坠——

“我其他的教授跟你不一样。”他说出了口。他抬眼望向Spock，眼神里是谁也不会误解的明了直白。

一秒过后，Spock答道：“你醉了。”但这不是Jim想要的答案。他往后陷进了椅子里面。

“是的，是的，我醉了。”

“我发现自己也缺乏了一定的抵抗力。”

“呃，我保证不会占你的便宜？”Jim嘟起嘴。“我之前都不晓得瓦肯人会喝醉酒。”

“纯血的瓦肯人确实能够迅速地分解酒精，致使其效果减弱。可你忘了；我还有一半血统是人类。”

“那你就是，差不多，半醉咯？”

“我的视线有些微模糊。同时发现，我针对诸如灯光、声音等外部刺激产生的身体反应速率下降有百分之三十七。另外，我发现我已无法有效抑制自身的冲动——我发现我极度地渴望去碰触你的手。”

Jim重重地咽了口唾沫。他脸上猛地就烧红了。他可以感觉到他飞速跳动的心脏，还有血液流窜到他耳边的响声。他深深地吸了口气，才稍微有些平静下来。

“请便（*be my guest）。”他说。

“我们已同居了二十四天。”

“我知道你很清楚我的意思。”Jim道。他向Spock伸出了手。

Spock终于也抬起了手。他慢慢地、小心地、将Jim的手握进了掌中。Jim闭上眼睛，片刻重又睁开，只觉得身体中涌入了一股惊奇和欲念。Spock看上去是镇定的；但他的手在微微地颤抖，他看向他们触碰的地方的眼神，就仿佛Jim的手指、Jim的肌肤是他正在研究的某份样品。他的眼神谨慎地拂过Jim的手背，像是要沿着那上面的血管与褶痕不停溯流下去。

而Jim想，原来Spock的手比他自己的要冷一点呢。他自己的手，和他的脸一样，是滚烫滚烫的。而当Spock的两个手指轻柔地划过他的手背，Jim的呼吸立时变得更快——那是种羽毛般轻柔的、一闪而逝的触感。如果不是他一瞬不瞬地盯着Spock握住他手的样子，他几乎就要漏掉了这个。他脑子里怦怦地绽放出几朵明亮的火花。而喉咙是那样干涩，让他快要说不出话。

他最后憋出一句：“那感觉很好。”

“这是我们接吻的方式。”

啊。Jim就转过手腕，在Spock的手背上模仿了一下那个动作。Spock稍稍地僵住了——Jim抬起眼睛，靠近过去，极近距离地望进Spock的眼睛。

“那我们现在是在亲热了吗？”

“在瓦肯人看来，在公众场合做出这样的举动是极下流的。”

Spock手上的皮肤光滑而干燥。Jim贪婪地感受着这份全新的体验。然后他发现他硬了。Jim颤了一下。

“我的触碰令你勃起了。”Spock道。他的声音里带了点惊讶。

“你也勃起了。我以后得多让你喝点酒。”

“我想触碰你，已有十二天。”

“十二天？”

“你送了我一样礼物。”Spock道。他扔在抚摸Jim的手。“礼物是不合逻辑的。但是我发现我的情感压倒了一切。我想谢谢你。我想你了解到我对你的礼物、对你的善意的深深的感激……”

“那个茶吗？我以为你说过谢谢了呀。”

“那还不够。从未有人像你那样对待过我。我们在企业号上第一次见面时，我的行为甚至是充满敌意、残酷无情的。这对瓦肯人来说太不得体。你在我心里……搅动起了某些情绪。我之前也做过一些尝试，想要令你了解到我的想法……但你并没有回应。”

Jim一怔，随即叫了起来。“所以你确实是在和我调情了！”他拿手指去戳Spock的胸口。

“我尝试了。我觉得很愚蠢。”

“别这样说。”

Jim看着Spock的那双深色的眼睛在他身上逡巡而下。带着某种野兽般的渴望。Jim甚至能感觉到Spock体内那股汹涌的欲潮——他的阴茎动了动。他今天穿的裤子太紧了。

“如果你再这样看我。”Jim喃喃着，愈发靠近过去。“我们就要在这里把对方脱光了。”

“那么或许，”Spock的舌头探出来，舔了舔嘴唇。“我们应该去某些更私人的地方。”

Jim就点点头，打招呼让Lew过来收钱。“我们回家。”他说。

“你不能开车。”Spock道：“我也不能。”

“那我们就把摩托留在这里，打车回去。或者走路回去也可以。就几英里远。我明天可以走路来上班。没多大事。”

“那就走路。我不想让别人看到你此时的模样。”

“你真的是喝醉了。”

+++

他们离家门口还有好几步远，但Jim的一双手已圈上了Spock的腰。他将Spock推向旁边一所屋子外部粗粝的墙面，随后激烈地、以一种再人类不过的方式吻了上去。Spock就抬手搂住了Jim的脖子。Spock的嘴唇尝起来带着番茄汁和伏特加的味道，有点甜，有点暖。他的舌头则比Jim想象中要粗糙一些；然而Jim还是急切地含住了它。他甚至为Spock的表现有些惊讶：Spock毫无避忌地、热情地舔吮着他的唇瓣，并且总是能跟上Jim的动作——时机抓得好到奇怪。所以要么，Spock就是非常熟练于这样的亲吻方式；要么，Spock就是非常擅长于读心。

Jim又将自己的身体和Spock的抵在一起，试着让他们两个的腰臀密密贴住。他喝得太醉，已经完全不在意他们还在公共场合；而当Spock捉住他的手腕，温柔地将他重新领到路上的时候，他不高兴地撅起了嘴。他裤裆那里还有个没兴趣隐藏起来、怒火勃发的小帐篷呢。

Spock却又握住Jim的手，将它抬起来抵住自己的胸膛。他的手指还在缓缓抚过Jim的肌肤，来回的动作美味动人。Jim都不记得有人曾握过他的手——至少不会像这样握着，仿佛他是什么宝贝、是什么珍贵的东西。Spock倾入到他脑海中的这份情感，令他头晕目眩。

“你为什么会在这里呢？”他问道。一边拿脚去踢地上的灰尘。可紧接着一个踉跄，差点摔了下去；Spock连忙伸手圈住他的肩膀，帮他从新站稳。

“你要我陪你回家。”Spock道。Jim在他旁边鼓了鼓腮帮子。

“我的意思是，你为什么要来河滨镇嘛？”

“你邀请了我。”

“那你干嘛就答应了啦？”

“我本意图前往新殖民地，帮助重建我的种族。然而那位年老的我却建议我返回星际舰队。他让我忽略一次逻辑的考量，而‘做你感觉对的事情’。”

“那什么算是感觉对的事情？”

“我正试图解决这个问题。”

“和我一起回到星舰。如果我能做舰长，那你可以做我的大副。我们可以和另外那个世界的我们一样——”

“我认为此项提议十分迷人。”Spock道：“但我不能此刻就下决定。他们的人生，并不是我们的。”

“我知道。”

他们跌跌撞撞地进了屋子，上了楼，然后相拥着摔进Jim的床铺。他们还在胡乱地亲吻；Jim有大半的身子都趴到了Spock身上，他的手紧紧地抓住Spock的T恤，而当Spock抬起腰重重地摩擦起他的下腹，Jim就呻吟了出来。Spock硬了。Jim也硬了。真好。真——真好。

Spock的手摸索着捉住Jim的裤腰，把它褪了下去。他的手指指尖深深地按住Jim的臀肉，用力到近乎生出淤青。而他的另一只手、另一只冰冷的手，就圈住了Jim的性器。Jim发出了一声哭泣般的低吟。他的腰往Spock的拳头里不停挺动，双手却抬起来捧住Spock的脸，用力地吻他、用力地吻他，直到Jim自己无法呼吸，只能抵着Spock的唇瓣嘶哑地低声道：“我醉了，醉到都不知道这到底算不算是个坏主意。所以如果你不想要这个，现在，现在就离开。”

“我不欲去往任何其他地方。”

“操。”

“是的。”

Spock的牙齿咬进可Jim的颈窝。那种轻微的痛楚令Jim再一次呻吟出声，他的身体使劲地磨蹭着Spock，而一点温暖的舌尖就舔吮过那道咬痕。Jim颤抖了，他的手抓住Spock的头发，让Spock抬起头来和他吻在一起。

“我考虑了那位年老的我给予我的建议。我确实想要将你定义。”Spock低喘着，碰了碰那道咬痕。随即他翻身而起压住Jim，又伸手捉住Jim的手腕抬过头顶。

Jim就望进Spock的双眼，嘴角露出一个顽皮的笑容。

“我的一切，都是你的。”

+++

Jim醒过来时，看到一双深色的眼睛正近距离地望着他。他就伸手过去，指尖沿着Spock的颈项一路下滑。他想Spock大概已经醒了有一阵子了。阳光透过窗户温柔地照耀进来，点亮了Spock蓬乱的头发，还有他望向Jim的柔和的表情。他一手环住Jim的腰侧，头枕在Jim的枕头上面，身体则密密地和Jim的贴在一起。Jim就拿左手肘撑起了身子，右手缓缓地拂过Spock脸部的线条。他还碰了碰Spock的喉结，和Spock尖尖的耳朵。

“你有胡茬。”他说。

“是的。”

“我以前从没想过你还要刮胡子。”

“我的毛发生长速度和人类是相近的。我想我修面的频率当与你相同。”

“这样看你……真的很好。”

“请阐明。”

“我的意思是，你在我的床上……”Jim道。他脸红了。“你是不是要跟我讲这是不合逻辑的？等等、如果你真的要这样说，我得先去灌几杯咖啡。或者灌几瓶酒。”

“或许，是不合逻辑。”Spock抬手握住了Jim的手掌。“但是并非令人不快。我并不后悔昨晚的事情。”

“很好。”

Spock忽然又小心地轻触Jim脖子上一道青紫色的吻痕。“我令你受伤了。”他说。

“也不是第一次。没关系的；我很喜欢这个。”

Spock脸上生出一团绿晕。但他又碰了碰那道吻痕。Jim就感觉到了一股淡淡的占有欲。

“我想你也喜欢这个。”他说。他歪过脸去亲吻Spock，Spock就咬住他的嘴唇，将Jim拉得更近。Jim的嘴唇尝起来有些苦涩，但他一个劲儿地亲着Spock，Spock也并不显得介意。Jim又翻了个身，跨坐到了Spock身上，臀部在Spock下腹那里挑逗地磨蹭。Spock低低地发出一声呻吟。Jim就又滑了下去，把Spock的阴茎含入口中。而Spock的腰以一种几乎狂乱的动作挺动了起来——这是他对Jim的服务的酬答。

“我永远不会厌倦这个。”Jim喘息着道。Spock躺回到他的身边，轻抚他的手心，动作温柔，却带起一种模糊的刺痛。Jim望着他，唇角露出一抹懒洋洋的微笑。

然后他的肚子叫了。

“你需要进食。”Spock道。他全裸着下了床。“请允许我为你准备早餐。”

Jim望着Spock走出房间，傻笑了几声，脸朝下埋进了枕头。他迫不及待想看到Spock回来了。等喝下咖啡、补充好精力；他还可以勇猛地来个第二轮呢。

+++

星舰的信息通过官方平台同时传送到了他们两个的通讯器上。但当Spock告诉Jim“读一下你的信息。我想你会感到高兴”的时候，Jim却不愿意动。他太舒服了——他的人正躺在沙发上面，脑袋则枕着Spock的大腿。他就冲着Spock撅嘴。不停撅嘴。直到Spock一边嚼着爆米花一边把信息念了给他听。

“星际舰队接受了Christopher Pike舰长的辞职书。他将卸任联邦NCC-1701企业号舰长一职，并即刻起升任为联邦上将。企业号的指挥权将转交于James T. Kirk舰长。正式任命将于2258年4月9日举行。同时企业号将于2258年4月16日开始五年探索任务。所有的船员规定于2258年4月12日八点整报道集合，为企业号的启程做好准备。其余个别命令将在之后自行通知。”

“我要有一艘星舰了。”Jim低声地道。他的脸紧贴著Spock的大腿。Spock伸手轻抚他的后颈，Jim就感到一股愉悦与骄傲从Spock的指尖迸发开来。“我要有一艘星舰了！”他又叫了一声，坐起身子，爬到Spock腿上没头没脑地去亲他。“我得给Bones打电话。还有Scotty！我得好好地看一遍我的船员名单。哦，老天，”他大笑着，又抬手捂住脸。“我有好多事要做。从现在起，只有两周了。你想想！只有两周了！我们就能回到太空中去了！”

他笑得好用力，简直仿佛一张脸都要分成两半。但Spock的脸上，却没有半分表情——真要说有的话，或许只是淡淡的苦涩。Jim心里的激动就渐渐消退了。他咬住嘴唇，坐到一边，头歪着靠上沙发。他呼出一口气。

“你不会跟我一起，是不是。”一个陈述句。

“是。”

“你要去那个殖民地。”

“是你告诉我应当做出我自己的决定。”

Jim皱住眉心。他点了头——好几次——又无意识地咬住下唇。Spock会去新瓦肯，而他会拥有企业号。他们都得到了他们想要的东西。

但是眼睛怎么还是这么痛。

“我们还会保持联系。”Spock轻轻地抚上Jim的手臂。“这并不是永别。”

Jim垂眼看向Spock的手指。脑子里忽然想到：这六天里，Spock究竟碰了他多少次？可无论多少次都不够。永远都不会足够。

“我父亲告诉我，去往瓦肯殖民地的运输艇过几日就要离开。我必须立刻回到旧金山去。”

Jim顿时浑身仿佛掉入了冰窖。他觉得自己好像无足轻重。

“你什么时候知道的？”

“就是今天早上。”

“啊。”

“我不会把这种事情瞒着你。”

“那么……就这样了？”

Spock笔直地坐好，微微地垂下了脸。他的声音几乎带了点颤抖。

“是的。”他轻声道。

“好吧。”

“我想——”Spock张了张嘴。可最后还是没有再说什么。他站起身，上了二楼。

Jim安静片刻，打了个电话给Lew。说他要去旧金山了，酒吧的工作就不能做了。Lew就说他失去了他手底下最好的一个员工，但仍旧恭喜了Jim。又说Jim什么时候回来这儿都能去他那里喝一杯。Jim答应了。道了别。

然后他上楼敲了敲Spock房间的门。

“嘿，”他倚上门框。“我们今晚最后再去一次镇上，你觉得怎样？带着微笑离开？”

Spock从地板上站起来，走到Jim跟前，垂下脸埋进了Jim的颈窝。Jim抬手搂住Spock的背。

“好的。”Spock的唇贴着他的肌肤。“我很愿意。”

+++

“我们要去哪里？”Spock问道。他们的出租车刚刚开过了酒吧。

“我找到一个好地方。”Jim摆出一个俏皮的表情，拍了拍Spock的膝盖。“我想让你这个最后一晚特别一点。不要又是两个人排排坐喝酒。我们已经一连喝了六天了。”

“这是不必要的。”Spock道。可他看上去……很高兴。Jim的心跳就漏跳一拍。“但是，谢谢你。”

出租车带着他们去了市里的一家饭店。Lew跟Jim保证过，说这是爱荷华市里面最好的素食观。他们店里大多数做的是地球上的菜肴，不过有时候也会提供一些外星名菜。为了以防万一，Jim还打电话过去问有没有瓦肯菜——果然菜单上是没有的。但他们说只要Jim提出了要求，那他们肯定有求必应。

那家餐馆，蔬果餐厅，坐落在市里一块颇繁华的地域。Jim很高兴自己听从了Lew的建议，早早订了一张桌子，因为他们到了的时候人都排到了店门外面。而太阳又落下了山，天气都已经变冷。Jim挤开了等候的人群，走到服务员跟前，说了他的名字；他们就被带到一个半私人的小隔间。这里前后都有雕花镂空的木板，高高地竖立到天花板上，将灯光分割成一道道的几何图案，散落在刷得雪白的墙面。

服务员给他们端上两杯温水。里面飘着有机的薄荷和柠檬。

“那今晚的规矩是，”Jim道：“我们不说你明天就要走的这件事情。就好好享受这一晚。好吗？”

“我同意。”Spock道。Jim就抬手叫了酒，又点了份海草沙拉。

他们谈起了各自的童年。说到他们最喜欢的科目，还有他们在学院里的生活。Jim告诉了Spock塔尔苏斯天空的颜色。Spock则告诉JIm他在小学时和别的瓦肯小孩的那场肉搏。告诉Jim他的嘴唇都被打得出了血。

“所以我不是第一个调起你心里黑暗一面的人哦。”Jim笑了。他叉了一叉子沙拉，举着递到Spock跟前。Spock脸上就微微绿了。但还是张开嘴，将那些沙拉吃了进去，随后摇了摇头。

“那你有什么第一次是我吗？”

“很多。”Spock低声道。他垂眼看向了他自己的盘子。Jim就伸手过去，指尖和Spock的指尖轻轻相碰。Jim又笑了笑；可那微笑很快隐去，他拿拇指抚过Spock的关节。

“我很高兴你能来爱荷华。”

“这趟旅程也令我明白了许多。”Spock转手牢牢握住了Jim的手掌。“我在这里体验到的许多感情，我曾深以为耻，但如今我发现，我已并不在乎。”

“我很……高兴。”

“Jim。你问我你是否拥有我的第一次。你拥有的是其中最重要的一个。我人生里的第一次，Jim，我感觉到快乐。”

+++

那个晚上，他们之间有什么不太一样了。他们之前几晚都是在Jim的床上度过，但这次Spock却带着Jim安静地进了他的房间。Spock在Jim的身边双臂伸展，他的手不再那么温柔，他的亲吻也近乎粗暴，就好像他要证明，他要告诉自己：Jim是他的。他胡乱地褪下Jim的衣服，牙齿和舌尖一遍遍地舔吮噬咬Jim的锁骨、Jim的喉咙、Jim的小腹……在Jim全身上下都留下吻痕和淤青。他又往后跪在Jim的两腿之间，含住了Jim的阴茎。

Jim试着想拱起身体，但Spock将他牢固地禁锢在床垫上面；Jim就挫败地呻吟了一声。他伸手抓住Spock的头发，一边可以感觉到自己的脸越来越烫——他的手指和脚尖都因Spock给他带来的快感而蜷缩起来。

“你的嘴好棒。”他低吟着：“操——操——好棒——”

Spock哼了几声，头往后稍稍退开，伸出舌尖舔过Jim阴茎的根部，紧接着愈发往下，舌头轻轻地舔弄起Jim的后穴穴口。Jim身体陡地绷紧了。他握住了拳头，Spock手上的气力就柔和下来，手指在Jim的腿上安抚地来回抚摸。

Jim已经很久没有做这个了。自从Gary以后——或者说，他其实也只跟Gary这样做过。但当他脑海里闪过这个名字，Spock的喉咙里就猛地爆发出一声低低的咆哮；Jim甚至能感到Spock那种尖锐的嫉妒。随后Spock的舌头探了进去——进去了一点点——而Gary就被Jim彻底地忘在了脑后。

Jim放松了下来。他又弄起了Spock的头发，另一只手滑下去捉住Spock的下巴，抬起他的脸让Spock看向他。Spock就爬了上来，整个人覆在Jim身体的上空——他身上的衣服还整整齐齐地没有脱。Jim仰起脸吻他，又伸手帮Spock脱掉了T恤；他们的肌肤就很快赤裸地密密贴在了一起。Spock的所有感觉都通过他们接触的地方倾入到了Jim的脑海；Jim登时只觉自己仿佛重新活了过来。他捉住Spock的裤腰褪了下去，抬起腰和Spock的性器抵住了，然后抬手紧紧地环住了Spock的颈项。

Jim不知道他们吻了多久。直到Spock拿出一罐东西——是他之前给Jim涂手的护手霜——又往自己的手指上抹上了那些脂膏。他的手探进Jim的两腿之间，在穴口轻柔按摩一阵，随后插了一根手指进去。

“我想要我们的身心都连结在一起。”Jim听到Spock抵着他的唇这样说道。他就吃力地点了点头，一条腿和Spock的腿缠在了一块。

当Spock的阴茎终于插入进来，Jim几乎屏住了呼吸。那里火烧火燎般疼痛——而Spock就停住了。Jim重重地喘息片刻，将注意力放到他身下和Spock相连的地方，感觉到自己将Spock的性器全数包围。而Spock的手指拂过Jim左侧的脸。Jim闭上了眼睛。

“开始吧。”他低声道。Spock就喃喃着用瓦肯话说了些什么。

这和他之前同大使的融合并不相同。这一次，他就仿佛漂浮在一片广阔的虚空，而Spock悬浮着停在他的身前。Jim伸出手去；他们的指尖就在半空中相遇了——Spock的记忆猛地冲向了他。他看到了瓦肯星那片棕红色的大地，看到了一个美丽的人类女子——Jim知道那一定是Amanda Grayson——看到了一群面含嘲弄的瓦肯儿童。他看到Spock第一次来到旧金山，看到Uhura嘴唇温暖翘起的形状，看到一个在测试中嘎吱嘎吱嚼着苹果的无礼的学员，看到Spock的身体在传送平台上具现，但他往前伸去的手上，却再没有他的母亲。他感觉到了一种深深的孤独感。但随即他又看到了一条叫Spock去爱荷华州的信息。他看到了一双蔚蓝的眼睛。在棋盘的另一边，静静地望着Spock。

Jim的脑海被一种温暖的、美丽的情绪包裹住了。他将Spock用力地抱得更紧，而Spock开始挺动起下身。当最后Jim射出来，Spock也跟着一起达到了高潮——他在Jim的身体里和脑海中一齐迸发了开来。Jim扬起脸，懒洋洋地去吻Spock，又在黑暗里看着他。Jim从来没在别人那里得到过这种感觉。当他半晌朦胧地睡了过去，他还能感到Spock的思绪柔和地拂过他的脑海，Spock在他身后将他抱住，嘴唇轻轻贴上他后颈的肌肤。

+++

Spock想要打车去市里坐早班车。但Jim坚持要亲自送他去车站。他站在卧室门口，看着Spock将他的睡衣整齐地塞进背包，看着Spock就要离开；却只能压下脑子里那些混乱的、无法抵抗的情绪。

这会是他最后一次见到Spock吗？但星舰总归会让他去瓦肯殖民地上做个什么任务的。是不是？他们还会说话。他们能互相发信息。他们也拥有了他们想要的东西——毕竟，毕竟还能怎么样呢？难道他们会结婚，再一起住在企业号上面？算了。也不是说他们会因为这个就分手。

“准备好了吗？”他问道。他强逼着自己在脸上摆出一个笑脸，率先走下楼梯。“你想在路上带点什么吃的吗？（*do you want any food for the road）”

他等着Spock开口说些什么没有必要为一条人行道路提供营养之类的话。然而Spock只是摇了摇头。

“那……我们走吧。”

一路上他们都非常安静。Spock的双臂是那样紧地圈住Jim的腰，紧到Jim都觉得痛楚。他能感觉到Spock的指尖陷进他的夹克外套，有那么一分钟，他甚至感觉到Spock的头抵住了他的肩膀。

车站里并没有很多人。Jim在门口停下，熄了火。他感到Spock的手臂从他身上挪开，而不知怎么，Jim的身体里面、他的心里面，有什么东西再一次开始疼痛。

“你票拿了吗？”但他的声音还是快活的。只是这种快活并没有什么用处——Spock坐在那儿，神情沉默地望着他。Jim就叹了一声，走了过去。

“我们很快就能再见的。”他撒了谎。他双手插进口袋。Spock的眉心就簇拢了——自从Spock来到这里，Jim就很少见到Spock的这个表情。但现在它又出现，并显得比从前更加严肃。Jim忍不住踏前一步，伸手指将它抚平。

“别。”他说。他手滑下去，捧住了Spock的脸，片刻重重地吻了下去。他没有想吻得这样用力的，他们的嘴唇胡乱地撞在一起，几乎生疼；可Jim没有停止。他咬住Spock的下唇，舌尖滑入进去，而当Spock反咬回来，他就尝到了自己的血味。Spock抬起手，和Jim十指交缠，指尖又轻柔地扫过他的手背。Jim在脑子里拼命地想到：我想你。我想你我想你我想你。而Spock抵着他的唇，低声地说道：

“Jim。”

当Spock走进车站，他没有再回头。Jim也没有回头。他直直地爬上摩托，开了出去。他很高兴这是一段长长、长长的道路。因此他打开了风门，让他的车子在他身下不住颠簸，用一种疯狂的速度往前直行。他胸口有什么发了疼，又蹿升到他的喉咙，而他的眼睛因迎面扑来的狂风和灰尘被缓缓刺痛。他的视线模糊了。他在路边停了车，伸手抹开脸上那些尘土——但更多的眼泪落了下来。Jim就闭上了眼睛。他右手捏成拳头，抵住胸口，张开嘴剧烈地喘息、咳嗽。他的左手则紧紧地握住笼头。

“操。”他最后低低骂了一句。他在那里坐了许久。他的摩托车在他身下轰鸣，仿佛想要组织语句，去安慰他身体里那不断将他侵蚀的空虚。

+++

Jim回到家里，没在通讯器上看到任何信息。之后过了很久，也没有信息传来。

>>我好想你。

他写下这四个字。可是终究还是没有按下“发送”。

+++

Jim决定在河滨镇度过最后的周末。他订了张周一早上返程的车票，打电话给Bones说自己会很快回去。

“你是一个人来？”Bones问道。

Jim就平静道：“是的。”

“我，我真的很抱歉，小鬼。”

“你能来接我吗？我大概中午就能到了。”

“那到时候见。”

礼拜天的早上，Jim把Winona的那些脏兮兮的罩单通通洗了一遍，烘干后重新盖上了沙发和座椅。他午饭复制了个芝士汉堡，咬了三口，摘掉了里面的生菜和番茄，把它们弹进自己的餐盘。他清理了冰箱，把里面的剩饭剩菜全倒了，又把橱柜和水槽上上下下地抹了一遍。接着又上楼收了他床上的被单。和浴室里的毛巾一起堆在了楼梯口。

然后他站到Spock房间的门口。深深地吸了一口气，打开了门。

Spock的气息向他扑面而来。已经要一天过去，但那股气味仍旧是那样强烈，强烈到Jim只觉一股悲哀涌上心头。他走向床铺，伸手抚过枕头，脑子里闪过他们礼拜四清早躺在这里，Spock用肩膀上的一记亲吻将他唤醒的画面。Jim动作迅速地抱起床单和枕套，团成一团，大踏步地走出房间。他狠狠地甩上房门，将那团床单紧贴在胸口——有那么一分钟，他纵容了自己埋头进去——但随即就抬起头，捡起楼梯口的那一堆玩意，一起塞到了洗衣机里面。

他知道他是睡不着的。因此打扫干净了整栋屋子，Jim就收拾好行李，开车去了酒吧。他要跟Lew道个别；再喝上几杯啤酒。

这是礼拜六的晚上；店里并不算拥挤。Jim坐上了他一贯坐的那个位子。Lew过来擦了擦吧台，往Jim跟前摆了块纸巾。“要走了吗？”他问道。

“明天早上。”Jim放下他的通讯器，手臂在吧台伸展开来。“我有船了。”他咧嘴笑了笑。但笑容没有映在眼底。

“我从新闻里看到了。”Lew道：“恭喜啦。啤酒？”

“谢了。我想我今天得喝点烈点的。给我杯龙舌兰。”

“你确定要喝龙舌兰？你知道你喝了那个以后会怎么样的。”

“我也不介意昏过去。”Jim低声喃喃。Lew就耸了耸肩，伸手拿了个杯子。

“你朋友人呢？”

“他去瓦肯星殖民地了。”Jim淡淡道。他低头看着他的手。

“那……真可惜。”Lew把酒递了给他。“你看上去挺喜欢他的。”

Jim在脸上挤了个笑脸。他抬手将龙舌兰一饮而尽。酒精顺着喉管一路灼烧而下，在胸口点起一堆温暖的火焰；只是脑海里依旧是那样虚无和冰冷。“再来一杯。”他说。

“这么糟哈？”Lew又给他倒了一杯。Jim一口气喝了，重重地吐出口气。

“我只是想今晚能睡着。”

“再给你喝几杯这个，你就能在这里直接睡了。”Lew把酒瓶放了起来，倚着吧台看向Jim。“现在你能告诉我你到底在烦什么了吗？不、你不用说、猜也猜得出来——你的心事简直全写在脸上了。”

Jim哼了声。“那你肯定也明白我要需要烈酒的原因了。”他说。

“我是不吃惊啦。”Lew道：“每次你们两个来这儿，你瞧着他的那种模样，就好像再过三秒钟你就要把他扒光了似的。”

Jim抬起左手挠了挠脸。右手则敲了敲桌子。“再来一杯。”

Lew摇摇头。“看着小伙子们一个人孤零零喝酒总让我很难过。”他这次给各自都倒了一杯，和Jim的碰了碰。“干杯。”

Jim一仰头喝了，拿袖子擦了擦嘴。

“他有没可能回来了？”Lew又问道。

“没有。”Jim道。声音硬冷。

“你们……不只是上床而已，是不是。”

Jim耸了耸肩膀。“我之前就知道，我们不可能在一起多久的。”

店里门忽然开了，几个客人鱼贯走了进来。Lew对Jim做个很快回来的手势，Jim点点头，等Lew转过身，就自己给自己倒了第四杯酒。他捏起酒杯，晃了几晃——眼神却不自主飘向一旁的通讯器。

依旧没有任何消息。

一个小时以后他要离开酒吧的时候他撒了谎。说自己能开车回去。Lew怀疑地望了他两眼，伸手拍拍他的后背。

“我还是帮你叫辆车吧。”他说：“你可以明天早上过来拿你的摩托。”

“算了。你留着吧。”Jim道。他把钥匙扔到了吧台上面。“我估计也好几年不会再回来。”

+++

庆典仪式非常简短。Barnett将军首先赞许了一番Pike为联邦做出的种种贡献，尤其突出了其在Nero事件中的英勇表现。Jim在第一排坐着，抬着头，望向他面前那一张张联邦上将的脸孔。就是这些人，在不过几个礼拜前还想着要将他驱逐出星际舰队。而在几分钟后，他们却要将一艘星舰交到他的手上。Jim在心底笑了。大笑。随即呼出一口浊气，垂下了头。

礼堂里因人多，而越发显得闷热。Jim伸手扯了扯衣领，咽了口唾沫。Barnett将军已结束了演讲，Pike举起手，挥了一挥；而上千人就为他鼓起掌来。

“James Tiberius Kirk舰长，请起立。”

Jim站起身，往前走了几步，在Barnett将军跟前站定。

“你的机智勇敢和对战友们的无私奉献，正符合这一职务的最高传统，也为你、你的船员、以及联邦增添了无上荣光。我很荣幸能颁发给你这一勋章。特此通过星际舰队命令28455号，宣布你直接在此向联邦星舰企业号Pike将军报道，并接替他的职位。”

Barnett将军将一枚勋章别上Jim的红色制服，和他握了握手。Jim看向他的眼睛，手上微微用力，随后转过身，走向Pike。

“我在此接替您的职位，先生。（*I relieve you）”

Pike微微一笑，叹道：“那我就放心了。（*I am relieved.）”

Jim望着他：“谢谢你，先生。”

“恭喜你，舰长。”Pike道：“你父亲会为你骄傲的。”

Jim抿住嘴唇，点头道了谢。他身周的人群全都起身为他鼓掌，一双双眼睛高兴地看向了他。Jim就想要是妈妈和Sam在这里就好了。他听到那些喧闹的人声，只觉得眼前一切都仿佛在急速旋转。这大概应该算是他人生当中最光辉的一个时刻——但是不知怎么，他却觉得无趣。你想要这个的，他提醒自己：你想要这艘星舰，你也想要去宇宙探索。你想要这个你的父亲再也没有机会去经历的人生。你想要你手上的这所有的一切——

可是仍旧是那么空虚。

Jim在脸上勉强摆出一个笑脸。他环视四周，看到一张张熟悉的脸孔：Scotty和Uhura在第四排站着。Uhura亲切地朝他点点头，笑着，脑后的马尾辫来回摇晃。Scotty则一手撑着她的椅背，另一只手对Jim比了个大拇指。Sulu也在这里。还有Chekov。甚至是小蛋糕——Jim想他之后真得知道那家伙的真名了——他瞧着很愉快，也在鼓着掌。

Jim就又看了一圈。他想看到一张脸——一张他知道他绝不会在这里看到的脸。他明白自己只是白费功夫。这里连一个瓦肯人也没有。

+++

Jim走出了礼堂。他和Bones轻声地说话，又和路过向他道谢的学员和官员握手致意。他其实大部分人都没认出来，只是在脸上笑着，一遍遍地说“谢谢你”。他已等不及回去公寓，脱掉他身上的这一件学员制服。但他刚要和Bones说走，却忽然听到有人叫了他的名字。

“Kirk！”

Jim转过身，看见Pike推着轮椅向他过来。Pike看着有点儿忧郁，但大体上还是骄傲的。Bones上前和他握了手，又向他身边笔直站着的那个女人点了点头——她穿了身金色的星舰制服，身材高挑，瞧着十分聪慧。她的红唇则紧紧抿着，但隐约看得出来，应当是在高兴着的。Jim认出了她；Pike办公室桌子上有她的照片。

Bones先回去了。Pike开口道：“Jim Kirk，请允许我向你介绍我的另一半。这位是一号，我的前任大副，也是我的妻子。她刚从伽马象限完成了三年期的科学考察回来。她答应我会在这段时间里留在学院里教书。”

“很高兴终于见到您，夫人。我听说了很多有关您的事情。”Jim和她握了握手。她的手掌非常有利。

“Chris也常常说起你。”她道。她的声音很沉，但颇为友善。“频繁到让我觉得不如把你收养过来认作儿子算了。”

“或者至少和你吃顿晚餐。你有空吗？”

“有的，先生。我很荣幸。”

“你是有自己的交通工具呢，还是就搭我们的便车？”

“我是从公寓走过来的。”Jim道：“能搭车自然最好。”

车是一号开的。Jim坐在她的身边。她开车就和她走路一个样子：充满自信、勇往直前。她的指甲是蓝色的。她两手都牢牢地把住方向盘，当有辆车从她旁边超过去，她骂了几句特别富有创造力的脏话。随后从后视镜里看了看后座的Pike。

“系上安全带！”她不高兴地叫道。

“是的，亲爱的。”Pike道。但他动也没动。

“你们两个一道出任务的时候，也是这个样子吗？”

“Chris是我的上级。”一号就说：“我是副官。”

“这可不算答案。”

“她才是船上真正的主人。”Pike就笑道：“船上每一个男人都害怕她。除了Boyce——我的首席医务官。不过话又说回来；医生们永远是自成小世界的。”

“那个臭老头。”她说着，打开转向灯。“他们才不是怕我。他们是怕我的染色体。”

吃饭的地方是一家离基地只有十分钟路程的小咖啡店。Jim以前跟Pike来过，这边的披萨和啤酒远近闻名。一号点了一品脱啤酒，坐了下来。

“那么，那些瓦肯人都已经去新殖民地了？“Jim道。他垂眼看着菜单。

“在路上吧。”

“Spock跟他们一起走了？”Jim又道。他努力让自己的语气显得轻飘飘的。

“是的。他来我们公寓跟我道了别。他认识一号的，你知道。你们两个是不是熟起来了？Spock说他跟你一起在爱荷华住了一阵子。”

“是的。”Jim道。一号越过她的啤酒杯望了Jim一眼。抬起了一条眉毛。Jim就想她做这个动作是不是故意的——有鉴于她和Spock相互认识——又垂下眼，去看桌子上那块色彩斑斓的桌布。

“我挺高兴的。”Pike道：“他是得多交点朋友。真可惜他不能做你的船员。你已经有够多麻烦事要处理了；现在居然还得再挑一个大副。我相信你知道我之前一直希望他能和你一起做事。”

“我也……这样希望过。”

一号清了清喉咙，拿过菜单。Jim抬手揉了揉后颈。

“你会犯下很多错误。”Pike道：“你得知道你自己犯了什么错。你还会做出许许多多的决定——有些决定可能是错的。而有些决定可能会让你不得不杀死一些人。做一名舰长绝不是件轻松的活计；真要说的话，这大概得是星舰里最难的一份工作。你不仅要为你的船负责，还要为你的船员负责。因此有一名强有力的大副是件非常重要的事情。一个优秀的大副能够成为你最亲密的知己，成为你最坚强的后盾——当然同时也会是你这辈子的噩梦。反之；如果你的大副不行。那你也做不了什么好的舰长。”

“你这样说的话，我得赶快给我的首席医务官升个职了。”

“你也不用急；但要记住：越快越好。不然联邦会自动给你派上一个。到时候万一性格不合就完了。毕竟你要跟这些人在一起呆好多年呢——那么，到底怎样？点个披萨？”Pike道：“四重肉？”一号点了点头。

“或者素披萨也可以。”Jim下意识道：“我都行的。”

Pike就往后坐了坐，脸上闪过一点惊讶的神色。“行啊，你是客人，你喜欢什么就点什么。等等。我过去打个招呼。”他推着轮椅去了不远处一张桌子。那边三个穿了星舰制服的男人在对他挥手。

Jim就跟一号单独坐到了一块。一号从篮子里拿起根面包，撕下一小片儿，蘸了一点辣椒酱塞进嘴里。她一边咀嚼，一边把剩下来的面包往Jim那里推了推，又意味深长地望了Jim一眼，

“我认识很多瓦肯人。”她看着Pike走远，才开口道：“但直到上个礼拜，才算是亲眼见到了一个陷入了情网的——我花了好几分钟才明白过来他到底是出了什么事。至于你。你可更容易看穿。”

Jim张大了眼睛。

“我有前往殖民地的那艘运输艇的交通频道使用权限。”她又漫不经心地加上一句：“在企业号启程前，他们会回到地球。”

“你……确实有点吓人。你知不知道？”

+++

这是企业号正式启程前的最后一天。Jim坐在舰长椅上，满意地看着他的船员。Bones正皱着眉望向Scotty和Uhura；说明他大约心情还算不错。Chekov和Sulu在控制板上指指点点，一边调整设置，一边互相说笑。然后Jim望了一眼他身后那张首席科学官的位子。那里还空荡荡的。Jim抿了抿唇。他仍需要把什么人提到这个位置上来——Pike上个礼拜起就一直在催他。还给了Jim一份他认为合适这个位置的人选的名单；但Jim没有理会。

他还在等着。他心里明白这并不现实；心情也始终低落——可他始终在等着。他想看到他的屏幕上跳出来那个名字。Pike甚至向他推荐了一号。然而Jim还不至于在Pike目前的这种情况下把一号从他身边拿走。或许等下次任务可以。那女人确实厉害。

那女人也是Jim会坏抱有希望的原因之一（她坚持给运输艇送了封信。Jim半真半假地说算了；可她没有听）。只是事到如今，那名字依然迟迟未曾出现。Jim就想，或许就是这样了吧。他想到他的那块棋盘。它还收在他寝室的行李袋里，没有解封。

他又垂眼去看Pike给他的推荐名单。这已经是他今早上看的第四遍了。Gary Mitchell的名字也在里面；Jim翻了过去。Sulu的名字也在。Sulu或许能成为一名优秀的大副。他很可靠，脾气也好。他们在一起处得也不错。Uhura的名字倒没有。Jim想要不自己去问问她愿不愿意申请这个职位？可是这就意味着要她放弃他的语言能力。她或许会不大高兴。Jim知道她就是为了这些外星语而生的。何况她的语言能力比这艘船上的任何人都厉害；因此要她担任大副一职的话，也有点屈才了。

Jim打了个呵欠。自从离开了爱荷华州，他就又开始失眠了。他已经连续一个礼拜没有好好地睡上一觉；而他动不动就要喝咖啡的要求，也让文书士有点儿怀疑起来。

Jim重新看向了Gary的名字。他们之间……其实也很多年过去，Jim也绝对是结束了那段单恋。再说，Gary也不能说是个坏人。他们那时候只是都很年轻。他又是极聪明的。Jim点了点屏幕上的那个名字，又往下看了看完整的申请表。

而电梯忽然就开了。Jim听到了一把清晰的、熟悉的声音。

他猛地抬起头。

“请求登舰，舰长。”

已经有十五天。已经有十五天Jim没有听到Spock的声音。他的心脏在胸口剧烈地跳动起来，他脑子深处也有什么东西在缓缓苏醒。Jim想自己脸上的表情一定是十分夸张——因为当Spock走出电梯，他几乎是微微笑了。

Spock穿着那件科学官的蓝色制服，左胸上别着星舰的徽章，双手负在背后，笔挺地站着。舰桥上的其他军官都转过身，一会看看他，一会又去看看他们的舰长。一阵低语就在他们中间响了起来。

Jim想，他们大概是没从Uhura和Scotty那里听说他和Spock的事情。那两个家伙冲着Jim眨了眨眼睛。

Jim忽然又意识到他自己的嘴巴好像张开了。他连忙闭上嘴。可脸上那抹越咧越大的笑容却是怎么也抑制不住的。他欠一号一箱罗慕兰麦酒。Bones则在旁边皱着眉看了他一眼。

“请求准许。”

Jim站起了身。Spock也穿过舰桥向他走过来，两个人面对面地站到了一起。

“我从一名我们彼此的熟人那里探知，你尚未敲定合适的大副人选。”Spock道。他紧紧地望着Jim。“而若让你独自驶入太空，将是不合逻辑的。”

“她戳中你了，是不是。”

“她非常……有说服力。因此我在此不才自荐。若您需要，”Spock说着，垂下了眼睛。他的指尖轻柔地拂过Jim的手掌。不过是一点点的触碰——Jim的呼吸却为那股猛然涌入他身体的情意而窒住了。

Spock重新板正了身子，双手背到背后。但他脸上的神色是温柔的。“我可以提供个人推荐信。”

“可是，这是你想要的吗？”Jim低声道：“真心想要的？”

“是的，舰长。”

他们的视线撞在一起。Jim可以看到Spock眼底那抹淡淡的笑意——尽管没有展露在嘴角，但是是那样的真实，只为Jim一个人而绽放出来。他才想到：Spock是真的站在他的面前了。Spock真的回来了。Spock选择了星舰，而不是他的瓦肯殖民地。Spock选择了Jim。

Jim想他能有好几年的时间拥有这些了。那些笑容，那些修长的手指，那些无止尽的象棋比赛，那些奇怪的瓦肯蔬菜，还有那具他睡着时能紧紧抱住的温暖身体——如果他有够幸运，或许等到这次五年任务结束，这一切还都不会结束？

也许他们不会像另一个世界那样，成为一支传奇的指挥队伍。但他们只要在一起，就一定能做到什么。Jim只觉得他的心脏都要膨胀开来，而他的脑海深处开始高声欢唱。他忽然懂的了大使对Spock说的话：感觉对了。他笑了起来。

“这是我的荣幸，指挥官。”

 

尾声

Spock打开门锁，又拿肩膀将门推开。他没法用手——他怀里还半抱半拖着个快睡过去的Jim。如今已经过了半夜。他们是坐了加利福尼亚最后的一班车过来的。这样的举动十分冲动——然后自从Jim被获准出院以后，他们就有了这种逃离的欲望。没人能因此责备他们。他们只是想把过去几周的紧张痛苦抛在脑后。JIm现在仍旧会哭——每次想到Pike他都会哭。而即使是他自己；能够活下来，也已经是一桩奇迹。Spock想他会在明早将他们突然离去一事通知星舰与他们的朋友。而至于此刻；此刻只是他们二人。

Jim闻见了家里熟悉的味道，就懒洋洋地笑了起来。他勉力睁开眼睛，望向墙上挂着的那副全家福，一边伸手揉了揉脸，又站直身子伸了个懒腰。他在穿梭机上就睡着了。之后从市里打车过来，又在出租车上靠着Spock的肩膀睡了过去。Spock并不介意。

“我到现在还不敢相信，你竟然想回来这里。”Jim打着呵欠，把行李袋扔到一旁。Spock脱下外套，又帮着Jim解开外衣，一齐挂在了衣柜里面。“要不是我脑子清楚，”Jim道：“我得以为你心底里面其实还是个很浪漫的人呢。”

Spock没有说话。Jim就拉着他上了楼，进了Jim以前的那个房间。他们从柜子里拿了被褥床单，一起铺了床。Spock站在那儿，看着Jim脱下T恤，又让Jim解开了他的衣服；随即相拥着倒进床铺。Jim拉起被子盖住了他们纠缠在一起的腿，又抬手关了床头灯。

房间里登时一片黑暗。Spock望着枕头另一边的Jim，眉心微微地簇拢。Jim能看到他的这个表情——走廊里昏暗的灯光还勉强可以照耀出一点形状。

“你要说什么，说吧。”Jim轻声道。他伸手去抚弄Spock的脸颊，拇指往上拂过眉心，像是想要揉去那里的皱褶。他最近常常见到这些皱褶。

“你不明白那是什么感觉。对我来说。”Spock缓缓地开了口。他的呼吸有些不稳，望向Jim的眼神则布满了恳求。Jim就伸手搂住Spock。他的唇贴着Spock的脖颈，直到Spock的身体终于不再颤抖。

“嘿。”Jim的手轻抚Spock的后背。“没事的。”

“我无法触碰你。”Spock道。他将脸埋进Jim的颈窝，声音就显得有些微微的破碎。“我无法——”

“Spock，没事的。”Jim喃喃着伸手笼住Spock的后脑。“没事的。”

我还活着。他想。

你不知道我有多么感激。

他们的嘴唇贴在了一起。温柔地、一遍遍地亲吻。

Jim抬起手掌，掌心朝外，对着Spock。Spock的视线描摹过Jim的手指，随即明白了Jim的意思。他的眼睛亮了。他也伸出手去，掌心和Jim紧紧相贴。Jim就闭上眼，在脑海中用力回想起Spock的身体和他相拥的感觉，想着Spock手掌冰凉的触感。他耳中甚至能听到自己心跳平稳地跳动的声音。Spock撤去了他的精神屏障，Jim就感觉到了他们那最后几分钟时Spock心中那股无法言喻的痛苦和悲伤。他睁开眼睛，望向仍旧紧闭着眼的Spock。

“嘿。”他说：“看着我。”

Spock的眼睛慢慢地挣开了。他的眼里仍旧有着痛楚。Jim望着那抹痛楚，手轻轻抚过Spock的指尖。他们的手指就就缠在了一起——而那股痛苦终于衰退。安宁漫上了Jim的心头。

“这里是我爱上你的地方。”他喃喃道。

“这就是为什么，”Spock低声道：“我想要回来。”

Jim扬起眉，嘴角翘起一点坏笑。“我还以为是你不想跟别人分享我。”

“这也是事实。”Spock道：“我不想。”

Jim笑了。他凑上去，吻了Spock好久、好久——直到再也抵挡不住疲倦的侵袭才分了开来。他们闭上了眼，又随着脑海中连结的低吟伸出手去，掌心相触，陷入了睡眠。

 

-END-


End file.
